


Кай и Герт

by Sharleneveta



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Кай и Герт - лучшие друзья. И их обоих не интересуют женщины. Казалось бы, эти двое предназначены друг другу судьбой, но в их жизнь внезапно вмешивается некто по прозвищу "ледяной принц"...О том, что из этого вышло)Этот фик ни в коем случае не ставит целью высмеивание оригинальной сказки Г.Х.Андерсона. Это просто пародийная история вдохновленная его сюжетом.Изначально написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/191160
Relationships: Gerda/Kai (Sneedronningen | Snow Queen), Kai/maleGerda, Kai/maleSnow Queen, Kay | Kai/Sneedronningen | Snow Queen, maleGerda/Original male character





	Кай и Герт

* * * Рассказ первый. Волшебное зеркало* * * 

Ну, начнём! Так вот, жил-был колдун, совсем недобрый и большой любитель мальчиков. 

Однажды он был в хорошем настроении и смастерил для своего любимца подарок - зеркало, в котором все доброе и прекрасное уменьшалось донельзя, всё же негодное и безобразное, напротив, выступало ещё ярче, казалось ещё хуже. Прелестнейшие ландшафты выглядели в нем вареным шпинатом, а лучшие из людей — уродами. 

Любимец тот был как раз из тех, кому такие вещи нравились. Это был юноша поразительной красоты - с нежной белой кожей, на ощупь похожей на шелк, длинными локонами, до того светлыми, что они напоминали о снеге и пронзительными голубыми глазами, всегда насмешливо смотревшими из-под пышных ресниц. Но за всем этим великолепием скрывалась недоброе сердце. 

Характер его, нередко, сравнивали с осколком льда. Надменный или насмешливый под настроение, с острым желанием плотских забав он, казалось, никогда не испытывал глубоких чувств. 

Будучи неверным колдуну, юноша вовсю развлекался с его учениками и горе тому из них, кто влюблялся в него. В те времена колдун, находивший своего надменного любовника очаровательным, подарил ему книгу с приворотными заклинаниями. И очаровательный юноша специально накладывал на влюбившихся в него привороты, делая их чувства невыносимыми, а затем, с удовольствием наблюдая, как эти несчастные сгорают от любви, словно свечи.

Но однажды колдуну надоела холодность своего мальчика. Он пресытился им и захотел себе юношу более чувственного. Однако в память о постельных утехах подарил ему зеркало, которое сделал для его забавы, а также - вечную молодость. Ну а затем - выгнал из своего замка. Некоторые ученики колдуна пожелали уйти с ним. Они-то и поволокли огромное зеркало за холодным юношей, ступающим легкой походкой...

И вот они появлялись с зеркалом повсюду; скоро не осталось ни одной страны, ни одного человека, которые бы не отразились в нём в искажённом виде. Как-то, уже знакомый нам красавец, раздраженный тем, что ему плохо видно отражение в зеркале, которое держал один из его слуг, посмотрел на этого несчастного с таким отвращением, что тот от неожиданности выронил зеркало. Оно полетело на землю и разбилось вдребезги. 

Миллионы, биллионы его осколков наделали ещё больше бед, чем оно само. Некоторые из них были не больше песчинки, разлетелись по свету, попадали, случалось, людям в глаза и так там и оставались. Человек с таким осколком в глазу начинал видеть все навыворот или замечать в каждой вещи одни лишь недостатки. 

Были и осколки, оказывавшие на человека другой эффект - все становилось для него уродливым, кроме прекрасного юноши ради которого сеё творение было создано. А юноша, быстро прознав об этом, веселился пуще прежнего, развращая таких людей одного за другим. 

В деревнях поползли слухи, будто есть на свете прекрасный юноша - ледяной принц и встретиться с ним к беде. А встретиться с ним можно якобы только зимой.

В то время как раз была зима. Молодая пара, накупив леденцов на ярмарке, гуляла по заснеженной сельской улице, когда из рук девушки внезапно вырвали весь кулек. 

\- А ну вернись, сорванец! - закричал ее спутник черноволосому мальчишке, которого видел лишь мельком, так быстро он бежал. 

Мальчик выглянул из-за угла, показав красный язык, видно наелся уже каких-то конфет, и скрылся за поворотом, присоединившись к другим мальчикам, приветствовавшим его радостным свистом.

\- Видели? - самодовольно ухмыльнулся мальчишка. - Ну, кто еще будет говорить, что Ганс ловчее меня, а? 

За этим заявлением последовал радостный смех. Многие лелеяли надежду, что он поделиться с ними леденцами.

Но Кай, разбежавшись, запрыгнул на забор помахав, им рукой. Домой он приходил только так, спрыгивая с забора. У малолетнего сына гончара был такой характер - все должны были слышать, что он уже дома. 

Стоило Каю войти в дом, как ноги его оторвались от пола.

\- Опять, что ли, наворовал? - обычно добродушный отец нахмурил брови. Сына он держал одной рукой.

Мальчик почувствовал, что запахло жареным.

\- Не-ет! Ты сам мне дал!

\- Вот под зад я сейчас тебе дам!

\- Да нет, деньги! Ты мне тогда дал на пряники!

\- Так ты их в тот день и ел!

\- Эти дала бабушка Герта! А на то, что ты мне дал, я ему леденцы купил. Вот!- он потряс перед носом отца кульком.

\- Ты? Ему?- не поверил отец. - С какой стати? 

\- День рождения - не моргнув глазом соврал Кай. На лице его расцвела самодовольная улыбка. - Ты что, не знаешь? 

Вот поганец! - подумал отец, но сына поставил на землю.  
-  
Ну иди. И чтобы к семи был дома!

Герт был одного с Каем возраста, но, в отличии от последнего, рос сиротой. Отец его некогда держал цветочную лавку. 

Поговаривали, будто мать Герта была ведьмой и, страстно влюбившись в его отца, чтобы привлечь его, заколдовала свой сад. Цветов в нем стало в два раза больше, чем раньше и цвели они круглый год. 

Особенно много было там роз. Белые, красные, желтые, они постоянно давали бутоны. 

Поженившись, родители Герта, однако, недолго были вместе. Его жизнь унесла война, а она умерла от чахотки. И Герт остался с одной бабушкой. Будучи их соседом, отец Кая, остался неравнодушным к этой трагедии. Он навестил их дом, сказав Герту, что если у них с бабушкой приключаться какие хлопоты, они всегда могут рассчитывать на его помощь. 

\- Спасибо, - ответил мальчик твердым, взрослым голосом. - Но мы справимся. Я позабочусь о бабушке. 

После этого отец Кая зауважал молодого соседа. Мальчик, видимо, унаследовал склонность отца, так как все время сидел в саду. Казалось, цветы привлекают его больше, чем сверстники. 

Эх, если бы его сын также интересовался гончарным делом! Зато сверстники не дразнили Кая, а Герта обзывали то сыном ведьмы, а то, подчас, и самой ведьмой, крича, что он сидит в своем цветнике потому, что колдует. Отец Кая как-то прикрикнул на них, но решил особо не лезть. От всех мальчишку не защитишь, надо учиться постоять за себя. 

Но Герта, кажется, не интересовало, что о нем говорят. Он был тих, серьезен и особо не жаловал ровесников. Всех, кроме Кая, который сейчас, наверное, делился с ним леденцами, пусть у Герта и не было сегодня никакого дня рождения.

* * * Рассказ второй. Синее пламя* * * 

\- Дай сюда,- Герт вовремя перехватил у Кая заготовку под горшок, не дав тому превратиться в ком глины. За прошедшие годы он превратился в удивительно миловидного юношу. 

\- Сегодня не мой день, - безразлично протянул Кай, и, встав из-за гончарного круга, прямо в фартуке повалился на лавку. - Знал бы ты, как мне это надоело.

\- Ты всегда говорил, что это твое призвание, - спокойно заметил Герт, продолжая сосредоточенно лепить горшок. Денег на открытие цветочной лавки не было, приходилось подрабатывать в соседской мастерской.

\- Когда я это говорил? - отмахнулся его друг. - И угораздило же меня унаследовать самое скучное в мире дело!

Герту очень хотелось поднять глаза и смерить друга хмурым взглядом, но он удержался. С Каем что-то творилось. Будучи ребенком, не из самой бедной семьи и единственным сыном, он попал в ту ловушку, в которую попадают многие юноши в такой ситуации - ему все досталось слишком легко. И Кай начал скучать. Хотя в детстве ему пророчили стать великим мастером.

\- Вот если бы поехать в дальние страны, - мечтательно сказал Кай. - Куда-нибудь на край света, - черные глаза его заискрились. - И завалить этого... как его.. ледяного принца.  
Герт рассмеялся.

Про ледяного принца им с Каем еще в детстве рассказывала его бабушка.

\- Хотя тебе не понять, - нагло продолжил Кай. - Тебе-то нравятся такие, с горой мускул... по типу моего отца. 

Герт лукаво улыбнулся краешками губ.

\- Никогда не замечал, что у тебя противный характер? 

\- Неа.

Это был их секрет. Ни Кая, ни Герта женщины не интересовали. Обоим казалось, что так было всегда, но может один из них был таким и в итоге повлиял на другого. Еще детьми они часами сидели в саду Герта и говорили об отважных рыцарях и колдунах, сравнивая их с цветами. Другим мальчикам такое, наверное, и в голову бы не пришло. Кто бы из них двоих тогда не рассказывал очередную историю, красоте героя в ней всегда уделялось особое внимание. Наверное, эта общая черта и свела их вместе - ведь в целом, Кай с Гертом были совсем не похожи. 

\- Пойду выйду на улицу, - сказал вдруг Кай. - Спертый воздух мне надоел.

Стояла зима. Снежинки хороводом кружились в воздухе, падая ему на лицо.

Как же все это надоело!

Тот же дом, тот же сад, те же соседи. Вот раньше большинство мужчин его страны были мореплавателями! Хотел бы и он отправиться в плавание! Может стать викингом, как его предки... Хотя, может это только он считал, что его предки ими были. Хотел считать. А они сидели, небось, безвылазно за гончарным кругом...

Герт его не поймет. Он мечтает быстрее открыть свое дело, он не представляет себе что такое усталость от отсутствия смысла в жизни. 

В последнее время очаровательный хрупкий Герт, с тонкой улыбкой и длинными, перевязанными на манер дворянских париков русыми волосами, из-за которых над ним все смеялись, неизбежно превращался в его мамочку. Он не читал Каю нотаций, нет, но в его взгляде сквозила укоризна. 

И это бесило. Кай всегда был лидером в их отношениях. Он не мог вытерпеть того, что Герт смотрел на него как на непонимающего своего счастья наивного юнца. Герт, в конце концов, был даже младше его!

Он сам не понял как оказался в лесу. В таким моменты ноги, бывало, сами уносили его подальше от города. Казалось не только голова, но даже тело его жаждало приключений. И они произошли.

\- Ой! - вскрикнул Кай, схватившись за глаз. Ужасная резь, словно ему в глаз попало стекло, пронзила его и также быстро прошла...

В глаз сына гончара попал осколок волшебного зеркала...

Не на шутку испугавшись, молодой человек огляделся вокруг. Что могло попасть ему в глаз? 

Вокруг никого. 

Но в глубине леса похоже горел костер. Кай даже слышал потрескивание его пламени. Странно, еще минуту назад он ничего не слышал. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что из леса надо выходить пока он не зашел глубоко, ведь только дурак пойдет зимней ночью в лес, но любопытство, стократно усиленное полным отсутствием каких-либо событий в течении уже трех лет, влекло Кая к костру. И он поддался.

На лужайке, окруженной большими елями, горел синий огонь. Именно огонь, не костер, ведь гореть ему было не на чем. 

Рядом с ним, на белой шубе лежал совершенно обнаженный юноша. Кожа его была такой светлой, что казалось, будто он сам сделан из снега. Голову незнакомец закинул назад, подперев рукой, губы неразборчиво шептали что-то, локоны беспорядочно разметались на снегу.   
Кай ощутил укол возбуждения. 

\- Ах-х... - вдруг достаточно громко вскрикнув таинственный незнакомец, еще больше закидывая голову назад.

Отодвинув пару веток, мешавших обзору, Кай увидел что же происходило. 

И все возбуждение сразу исчезло. Вокруг юноши роились тени. Не похожие на людей они, тем не менее, были вполне осязаемыми - он явно их чувствовал. Одна из теней, аккуратно приподняв бедра незнакомца просунула ему между ног свою тенистую руку, которая, непонятно каким образом, уже довольно глубоко туда вошла. Периодически, тень поворачивала руку, и в такие моменты юноша выгибался, однако кажется вовсе не от боли. 

"Плохой мальчик", - несколько умиленно подумал Кай, оправившись от шока при виде теней. Такой типаж ему нравился. Еще пара теней вылизывала юноше ногу, который он, в минуты особо острых волн удовольствия, беззастенчиво их пинал. Еще одна ласкала его достоинство. К слову все тени, по очертаниям, были мужчинами. 

Кай не рискнул бы присоединиться к ним, однако его собственный орган явно требовал разрядки. К тому же он совсем перестал чувствовать холод, словно его вообще не было. Решив расправиться со своим возбуждением самостоятельно, он просунул уже руку в штаны, когда услышал особенно громкий вскрик. 

\- Сильнее! Еще! - голос у юноши был достаточно странный, непонятно мужской или женской. Звучал он ужасно надменно, что было странно в такой ситуации. Достаточно сильно выгнувшись он, вконец упал на шубу. Лицо его обрело вдруг очаровательную, почти детскую улыбку и он, повернув голову, зарылся носом в белоснежный мех. Веселье явно было закончено. 

Вот только не для теней. Словно не понимая, что случилось, они продолжали облизывать нежную кожу снежного юноши. И его это начало раздражать. 

\- Прочь от меня! - полным отвращения голосом бросил он им. Тени не прореагировали. - Пошли прочь! - крикнул он чуть громче и прицельно лягнул одного ногой в голову. Это не помогло. После разрядки он был, конечно, уставшим и ему, вероятно, хотелось не драться, а полежать.  
Тени впрочем, не отличались пониманием. 

\- Хватит! - крикнул он им. - Я не хочу больше! - Каю он вдруг показался похожим на капризную принцессу, заявляющую, что она не хочет больше десерта.  
На теней агрессия и крики произвели неожиданный эффект. Они оторвались от своих занятий и все набросились на него словно пытались затискать до смерти.

\- Что вы делаете, куски дыма? - должно быть, это было своеобразным оскорблением. - Отстаньте от меня! Аа-аа! 

"Вот, - подумал Кай, - что бывает, если совсем заиграться. Все-таки тени - не люди". Стоять и просто смотреть дальше было нельзя. 

Присмотревшись, он подобрал большую шишку и с силой метнул ее в огонь. Наитие не подвело его - магическое пламя взбесилось. Юноша лежал относительно далеко от костра и успел отползти, а многие тени загорелись. Может это были и не тени вовсе? Безмолвно открывая рты, точно пытались кричать, они разбегались подальше от пламени. 

Как будто ничего не произошло, юноша потянулся на своей шубе и встретился с Каем взглядом. 

Тот подал ему руку, борясь с накатывающим возбуждением.

Во взгляде ледяного принца сквозила оценка. 

Наконец, он, ухмыльнувшись краешком губ, вдруг на секунду напомнив Каю о Герте, даже не пытаясь одеться, вплотную подошел к нему. За несколько секунд рассмотрев Кая и словно что-то решив, незнакомец медленно, с какой-то особой грацией, протянул ему руку. Каю вдруг показалось, юноша рассчитывает, что он поцелует ее, а не возьмет.

В другой момент Кай не стал бы ее даже брать. Каким бы безрассудным он не был, как бы не был возбужден, он не был дураком. Но осколок зеркала делал его уязвимым для образа "ледяного принца". Он взял его за руку и спустя секунду оказался в покоях, сделанных полностью изо льда.

* * * Рассказ третий. Сад колдуна* * * 

Той же ночью, когда Кай пропал, Герт отправился на его поиски. Но но, конечно, никого не нашел. Будучи личностью весьма целеустремленной, на третий день после пропажи Кая, Герт отправился искать его в горы. С собой он собрал немного одежды и пару батонов хлеба. 

Кай явно зашел в лес по склону - как местный житель, он был одним из тех, кто знал эту тропу. Идти в лес напрямую, сейчас, можно было бы разве что на лыжах. Зато по склону можно было обойти лес и пойти дальше. Это тропа вела к горным вершинам. Если и есть шанс, что Кай еще жив, то это только в том случае, если он пошел этой тропой.

Первичный осмотр ничего Герту не дал. 

Между заснеженных вершин бежала кривая и узенькая горная речушка. Было бы неплохо поискать на другом берегу. Перейти эту реку вброд, однако отважился бы только несведущий в таких делах путник. Течение там было достаточно сильным, чтобы унести и сто килограммового человека. Местные, если была нужда перейти через реку, ставили одну ногу в лодку, цепью привязанную к берегу. Безусловно, перебираться зимой, когда был велик риск поскользнуться в процессе вылезания на противоположный берег, не стоило, но Герт естественно все равно полез, не домой же было ему возвращаться.

Вдруг оказалось, что лодка не была привязана к берегу. Цепь которую он видел только что, словно испарилась. Герт уже был в лодке и едва не вывалился, когда ее понесло по течению вниз.

В шоке он не мог вымолвить ни звука. А лодку уносило все дальше. Река оказалось не совсем горной. Как вскоре убедился Герт, она довольно быстро вытекала на равнину.

Берега ее были очень красивы; заснеженные, они словно были покрыты сахарной глазурью. 

Он уже начал успокаиваться, как вдруг пейзажи сменились. Повсюду были цветы, высокие, раскидистые деревья, луга, на которых паслись овцы и коровы, как будто было лето, а ни зима. 

И ни одной человеческой души.

Лодку прибило к берегу, когда она проплывала мимо большого вишнёвого сада, в котором приютился домик с черными стёклами в окошках и соломенной крышей. Почему-то, Герту вдруг захотелось бежать из этого места. Но тело его словно онемело. Он понял, что не может двигаться.

Из домика вышел, опираясь на клюку, старик в большой соломенной шляпе.

— Бедняжка! — сказал он. От голоса его Герта пробрала дрожь. — Как это ты попал на такую быструю и опасную реку?

С этими словами мужчина вошел в воду, и, с поразительной ловкостью зацепив лодку клюкой, притянул её к берегу. Герт не был этому особенно рад, он как-то сразу почувствовал, что у старика на него есть темные планы. 

— Ну, пойдём, да расскажи мне, кто ты и как сюда попал? — сказал мужчина.  
Герт аккуратно сообщил ему о пропаже Кая, стараясь особенно не болтать. Закончил он вопросом о том, не видел ли дедушка того, кого он ищет. 

Тот отвечал, что Кай ещё не проходил тут, но, верно, пройдёт. Так что Герту пока не о чём горевать — пусть лучше попробует вишен да полюбуется цветами, что растут в саду: они красивее тех которыми могут похвастаться королевские флористы и все умеют рассказывать сказки! В тоне старика чувствовалась насмешка.

Он взял Герта за руку и повел к себе в домик. 

Юноша попытался вырваться, и даже прилагал к этому довольно много усилий, но тело не слушалось. Старик, очевидно, умел колдовать. Когда Герт вошел в дом, он, повернувшись, запер дверь на ключ.

Странно улыбнувшись, пожилой мужчина указал Герту на стул. Улыбка эта внезапно напомнила юноше иллюстрацию в книжке с картинками, которую он мельком видел в детстве. "Тигр, готовящийся к броску". Тогда тигр просто покорил Герта, хотя он его и боялся.

\- Вы что-то хотите со мной сделать?- сказал он, вполне отдавая себе отчет, как лукаво это прозвучало. В конце концов, старик достаточно недвусмысленно на него смотрел. 

Тот не ответил. Вместо этого, взяв со стола гребень и развязав веревку, которой были перевязаны волосы Герта, он стал расчесывать их. По телу юноши вдруг разлилось необыкновенное тепло. 

Прикосновения гребня были такими приятными, что голова сама тянулась к нему. Но Герт всегда был немного серьезнее того, чтобы поддаваться мимолетным наслаждениям. По крайней мере, вот так, сразу. 

\- Что вы хотите со мной сделать? - спросил он, вставая со стула. Он смерил старика взглядом, который многие сочли бы вызывающим. - Мне видно, что вы что-то замышляете. 

На лице хозяина дома, казалось, отразилось удивление, но через минуту на губах его расцвела улыбка дружелюбнее прежней. 

Он подошел к задней двери, ведущей видимо в сад, снова жестом, пригласив Герта выйти из дома. 

Юноша, однако, не собирался уже никуда идти. Почувствовав, что нечто, словно невидимые глазу   
нити удерживает его на месте, он, вежливо и холодно улыбнувшись, резко дернул их на себя, намереваясь порвать. 

Казалось, на лице старика отразилось злорадство. Но он, словно ничего не произошло, все также, жестом, приглашал Герта пойти в сад. 

\- Мне нечего делать в вашем саду. Я ищу своего друга, если вы еще не заметили.  
Мужчина оскалил зубы. 

Они были желтые, клыкообразные, но чистые и здоровые. Герт видел такие только на картинках у хищников. Стоя на месте старик продолжал указывать на сад. 

Глаза его, продолжая лукаво смотреть и теперь притягивали Герта как магнитом.

Ноги юноши сами задвигались по направлению к саду. 

— Давно мне хотелось иметь такого миленького мальчика! — сказал вдруг мужчина, как только ноги Герта ступили за дверь. Тон его не был уже дружелюбным, казалось он с трудом держит себя в руках.

Герт думал, что в саду будут в основном вишни, но деревьев тут не было. 

Зато тут были цветы разных сортов, всех времён года. Неравнодушный к растениям он, невольно попытался рассмотреть необычную разновидность гортензии. В лавке отца такой никогда не было. 

Хозяин, тем временем, не пошел за ним в сад. Оставив Герта стоять одного, он ушел в дом и закрыл дверь. 

Сын флориста попробовал оглядеться. То, что сначала показалось ему садом, правильнее было бы назвать огромной плантацией. Нет, здесь были и переходы, и аллеи, как в настоящем саду, но даже королевские флористы не растили цветов в таком количестве. 

Подумав, юноша решил отойти как можно дальше от дома. Старик явно был колдуном, а значит и шансы Герта против него были ничтожны. Но кто знает, может Герта спасет расстояние. Наивно конечно, но не впадать же в отчаяние! 

Честно признаться, он с детства испытывал слабость к колдунам. Правда, не к таким дряхлым и не к тем, кто держит его в неволе. 

Оглядевшись, Герт заметил, что в саду было достаточно много роз, и они, конечно, сразу напомнили ему о Кае.

"А вдруг, Кай тоже здесь?! Сидит где-нибудь на просторах этого необъятного сада, облокотившись на дерево?"- в других частях сада ведь были вишни. - Сидит, в полудреме прислонившись к вишневому дереву и видит о нем сон...Его Кай. Такой живой, не выносящий сидеть на месте, со своей озорной улыбкой и тягой к приключением!"- Герт и сам не знал, может он давно влюбился в него. Чувства, приобретенные в детстве трудно характеризовать... Ой!

Словно плеть рассекла воздух за его спиной, задев на излете спину.

Герт резко развернулся.

В спину человека светило солнце, делая его отдаленно похожим на Кая. Но это был не Кай. 

Взгляд его был хищный и жестокий, какого у сына гончара никогда не было. Мужчина словно собирался съесть свою добычу. Этот взгляд Герт уже где-то видел. С кнутом в руке перед ним стоял тот самый старик! 

\- Стоило мне из интереса сменить обличье, - чеканя каждое слово произнес колдун, - как я встречаю такую наглость.

Повисла тишина. Цветы заколыхались, словно от страха.

\- Иди сюда.

Герт подошел. Ноги двигались сами, не считаясь с желаниями своего хозяина. 

Сад таял прямо перед глазами, повсюду стали появляться образы из его прошлого.   
Вот рыцарь о котором рассказывал Кай... Его широкая, мускулистая грудь особенно четко обрисована в Гертовом воображении. Герту всегда нравилось вспоминать этот рассказ, но сейчас ему было неприятно - ясно было, что колдун вместе с ним смотрит на эти воспоминания.

Его реакция не заставила себя ждать. 

\- Так вот, что тебе нравиться. В таком случае можешь подойти ко мне... И выразить восхищение моим телом.

Как сквозь сон Герт подошел к мужчине и аккуратно стал расстегивать его рубашку. Не смотря на откровенно хищный взгляд и соответствующий образ, от колдуна веяло гипнотизирующим цветочным запахом. Руки юноши проникали под ткань и нежно водили по развитой мускулатуре груди. Герт нагнулся и языком провел по груди мужчины мокрую дорожку. Трогать соски он немного боялся. 

Происходящие было несколько двусмысленным - ему по-настоящему нравилось эта мужская грудь и хотелось дальше ее трогать, даже понимая, что им руководит магия. Колдун нашёл его слабое место. 

Юноша чувствовал себя немного униженным. Ему всегда нравились сильные мужчины, но он не хотел быть безмолвной жертвой. Повинуясь внезапному эмоциональному порыву юноша провел губами по шее мужчины наверх и накрыл его губы поцелуем. В эту минуту никто не подумал бы, что это нелюдимый и тихий Герт, который, казалось, не слышит оскорблений. Истинная натура дала о себе знать.

Мужчина ответил на его поцелуй, но прервал его также быстро как он начался. 

\- В тебе есть задатки колдуна,- сказал он Герту. - На тебя не действуют мои чары. Но не надейся, что я тебя отпущу...На колени!- приказал он, и юноша почувствовал как ноги его сами сгибаются в коленях. - Тебе, помню, не нравилось, что я расчесываю твои волосы, - в голосе колдуна появился холод. 

В руке его материализовался гребень, и он с силой ударил Герта им по лицу.

Тот вскрикнул.

\- Может, это тебе нравиться больше? - Он ударил Герта еще раз. Взгляд его упал ниже пояса будущего флориста, где ему предстала картина крайнего возбуждения.- Похоже, что так.   
Вообще-то, колдун играл не совсем честно. Прикосновения гребня сами по себе обладали магическим эффектом, и Герта возбуждали скорее они, нежели боль. От ударов ему хотелось уклониться - но в него словно вставили пружину и даже согнуться оказалось сейчас невозможным.

Следом за гребнем последовал кнут. Герт кричал от каждого удара, след от которого тут же затягивался, но эти крики все больше походили на стоны. В конце, колдун развернул его и резко вошел сзади. Одежда уже в процессе сползла достаточно низко. Было ли это колдовское вмешательство или нет, на этом этапе было уже не важно. 

Теперь уже совершенно не собираясь никуда убегать и не в силах сопротивляться ни своему возбуждению, ни, вероятно, еще из детства идущей симпатии к колдунам, Герт задыхался стонами от смеси боли и удовольствия. Он почувствовал, что его накрывает экстаз и дальше уже ничего не помнил. 

Очнулся он посреди того же сада, весь в синяках. Колдуна рядом не было. На ветру качались цветы, издавая негромкий, похожий на шуршание, звук. Один цветок Розы внезапно нагнулся прямо к его лицу. 

\- Беги,- прошептал ему кто-то вдруг. - Он вернется и убьет тебя...  
Наверное, говорил сам цветок. "Беги!","Беги!" - кричали другие цветы. Эти слова окончательно протрезвили Герта. 

\- Как отсюда выйти? — спросил он у роз.

\- Все цветы растущие в этом саду, — отвечали они. — Красивые юноши убитые колдуном.

\- Спасибо вам! — сказал Герт и пошел к другим цветам, поняв, что розы больше ему не помогут. 

Он поочередно заглядывал в цветы и спрашивал, как отсюда бежать. 

Но каждый цветок, пригревшись на солнышке, думал только о собственной истории; все они рассказывали о каком-то юноше, которого убил колдун. Наконец, Герт спросил шиповник, растущий несколько в отдалении от других.

\- А зачем тебе бежать? - отвечал шиповник. - Разве не нравиться тебе этот колдун? Кроме как по реке тебе не выбраться из этого сада. А река эта погубила всех, кто не умер здесь. Не лучше ли умереть в объятиях любимого мужчины?

Юноша вздохнул.Ему было немного стыдно, что он создал о себе такое впечатление. 

\- Я ушел из дома, чтобы найти пропавшего друга,- объяснил он. - Лучше я попытаюсь перейти реку и найти его, чем умру здесь, так ничего и не предприняв. 

Шиповник зашелестел.

\- Так ты думаешь о нем... - прошелестел он. - Быть может, ты не равнодушен к судьбе других.

\- Не равнодушен,- горячо ответил Герт, радуясь что его поняли.- Если бы все были равнодушны к другим, мы бы уже вымерли! 

\- То да... -снова зашелестело растение. - Слушай же, здесь у всех цветов есть история, потому, что все они - убитые юноши, что пришли сюда. Я же рос здесь с самого начала, но история есть и у меня. Когда-то мощный колдун, среди прочего известный за создание волшебного зеркала поругался с сестрой. То была могучая ведьма, такая же как и он, но еще более жестокая и злобная. В сердцах она наслала на брата проклятие. Теперь раз в год он появляется в этом доме и не может выйти отсюда, пока кого-нибудь не убьет. А заходят сюда только прекрасные юноши, приносимые рекой, такое вот колдовство. И он, будучи большим любителем юношей, вынужден их убивать. Впрочем, он же злой колдун, во всех сказках колдуны убивают кого-нибудь... Так вот, слушай, пока он не пришел. Ежели поклянешься найти ту колдунью и снять с колдуна, что живет здесь, проклятие - расскажу тебе где выход. Мне своего хозяина жаль. 

\- Как же я поклянусь? - спросил Герт. - Я ведь возможно и не смогу снять проклятие и если найду ее.

\- А ты честный, - похвалил его шиповник.- Попробуй и ладно. 

\- Хорошо. Обещаю.

Подул легкий ветерок и Герту показалось, что шиповник вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Сейчас подойдешь вот к тому кусту. Сорви с него цветок и съешь его. Как проглотишь его весь, увидишь отсюда выход.

На вкус цветок оказался горьким, но дожевав его, Герт и вправду увидел маленькую калитку объятую красным светом. Кивнув на прощание шиповнику и даже кусту, который так ничего и не сказал, он выбежал из калитки и так быстро, как только мог, побежал к реке. 

\- Спасибо!- кричали ему вслед вишни.- Ты снял проклятие!  
Удивленный Герт остановился.

\- Подождите! - окликнул он их.- Я еще ничего не снял!

\- Так и нужно было, чтобы кто-то сбежал!- кричали они. - Шиповник-то злобный, как наш господин и все неправильно понял! Если бы цветы кого выпустили из сада, так проклятие бы сразу развеялось. Знала сестрица хозяина, что до такого добра он никогда не додумается!

Герт не стал задумываться над смыслом их слов и разбираться почему они "хозяину" об этом не сообщили, опасаясь, что "хозяин" придет. Он прыгнул в лодку и отвязал ее от причала. 

И невероятно, она тот час же понеслась дальше с бешеной скоростью. 

* * * Рассказ четвертый. Внутри ледяного замка* * * 

Ну а что же случилось за два дня до этого, когда друг Герта исчез из леса? Исчезнув Кай тут же материализовался в замке, расположенном далеко в заполярье, в довольно большой комнате, служившей очевидно спальней, судя по огромной кровати.

– Ничего себе! – совершенно искренне воскликнул Кай, разглядывая роскошные покои, где он очутился. – Ты, наверное, принц!

– Нет. – без всякого выражения бросил ему незнакомец, прихорашиваясь у зеркала.

Глаза молодого человека привлекла стоящая в углу элегантная ваза. Специфика профессии.

– Из чего это сделано? – спросил он, подойдя ближе.

– Не знаю.

– Стоит у тебя дома, и не знаешь? – улыбнулся Кай. Он наметанным глазом оглядел произведение искусства и ограничился простым комментарием – Дорогая, наверное.

Юноша не ответил. Он занимался смазыванием рук кремом. Затем смазыванием груди. 

«Можно лечь?» – раздался за спиной голос Кая. «Ложись» - снисходительно отвечал хозяин и тут же удивленно обернулся.

Сын гончара с разбегу в ботинках запрыгнул на его шелковое покрывало.

– Оо! – радостно воскликнул он. – Красота! Ботинки я уже снял. – пояснил Кай правильно истолковав холодное бешенство все ярче проявляющееся в глазах таинственного незнакомца.

Тот встал, устремив на Кая уничижающий взгляд… И простоял так минут десять. Все это время сын гончара катался по кровати, громко восхищаясь ощущениями и даже пару раз подбросив подушку.

Его хандра проходила прямо на глазах. Магия осколка действовала на Кая странно, не так, как на остальных. С каждой минутой, становясь все более беззаботным, он в некоторой степени спадал в детство.

Даже Герт, наверное, уже не смог бы вспомнить, когда Кай в последний раз катался по лавке, на которой спал. Впрочем, странные перемены в характере совсем не умалили его интереса к своему новому знакомому. В уме молодой человек уже планировал, что будет делать со своей «светловолосой находкой».

– Ты меня раздражаешь.

– Бывает – настроение раздражителя ничуть не испортилось – Иди ко мне, и я не буду тебя раздражать.

– С какой стати? – светловолосый презрительно сощурился.

– Я хорош в постели. – Просто и уверенно ответил Кай. – Никто не жаловался и ты не будешь.

«Животное» – раздраженно подумал «принц». 

Он легкой походкой подошел к Каю.

– Ты думаешь мне понравиться с таким как ты? У тебя на руках кожа грубая как крестьянские сапоги.

«И зачем, в таком случае меня вообще сюда позвали?», подумал сын гончара. Он еще не знал о том, что каким бы красивым хозяин замка не был, все его достоинства сильно умалялись резкими сменами настроения. 

Кай нахмурился, но тон его не изменился.

– Мне это не помешает. – парировал он. – А вот тебе надо быть аккуратнее, у тебя кожа такая нежная, что я могу вообще ничего не почувствовать.

Атмосфера накалялась.

Кай, хоть немножко и обиделся, для него такая перепалка была делом обычным. Его собеседник же привык, что все смотрят ему в рот, когда он говорит. Стоит ли удивляться, что через несколько минут сын гончара уже удирал от теней, которым был дан приказ «Отрубить ему голову и повесить на колышек забора, который видно из моего окна». 

Может Кая и правда ждала бы такая судьба. Но это – если бы тени учитывали его скорость! Молниеносно схватив со стены синий факел, он уже несся по перилам огромной лестницы, когда тени только погнались за нашим нескромным героем. Не даром Кай был такой наглый - проучить его надо было еще постараться.

Винтовая лестница, которую он увидел сразу, выбежав в коридор, проходила прямо посредине замка и очевидно вела прямо в его сердце. 

В деревне Кая лестниц практически не было, разве что три ступеньки ведущие на площадку для казней, но Каю довелось побывать в развалинах довольно большого дома, откуда все растащили, но где никто не отваживался жить, из-за слухов что место проклято. 

Дом этот он нашел в соседней деревне, где жили родственники его матери. Это было единственное место, где сын гончара видел настоящую лестницу - ведущую на второй этаж. Ему тогда здорово влетело за то, что пока родичи искали его по всей деревне, он с радостными воплями снова и снова скатывался по перилам. 

Эти воспоминания яркой вспышкой пронеслись в голове Кая и он не долго думая решил проделать то же самое с центральной лестницей замка. Там более что это было даже интересно – ему не доводилось еще кататься на лестницах, закручивающихся по спирали!

Только благодаря врожденной ловкости Кай с нее не слетел. Развив при спуске бешеную скорость, он с легкостью отмахивался от бросавшихся на него стражей этажей факелом. Синего огня тени страшно боялись.

Даже при таком беспокойном спуске он не мог ни заметить огромный ледник – должно быть, многометровую скульптуру, на которой крепилась лестница. Монументальное творение светилось изнутри и сверкало снаружи, словно снег под утренним солнцем, оставляя ощущение сказочности и таинственности.

В стене, параллельной лестнице были выемки для картин. Они тоже светились, как и ледник, но вопреки их назначению, никаких изображений в них не было.

Каю вдруг подумалось, что замок похож на подарок, который дарили с душой, но которым именинник так и не пользовался. Вдруг на секунду очнувшись от своей эйфории, причиной которой явился осколок, Кай подумал, что этот замок не внушает доверия. Он был словно бесхозный. 

Тени, стоявшие у основания лестницы, даже не поняли кто это, когда мимо них пронесся силуэт. Синей точкой мелькнул факел. Здесь внизу, они наверное и не слышали приказа хозяина.   
Здравым рассудком Кай наслаждался недолго. Эйфория возвращалась, накрывая его, словно действие наркотического вещества.

Слетев с лестницы, он, задыхаясь вбежал а какую-то каморку и приметив задвижку, сразу захлопнул деревянную дверь. Ему, возможно, стоило бы обратить внимание на то, что она была деревянной - это как-то не писалось с обликом замка. 

Но Кая больше заинтересовал канат. Он свисал с потолка и насколько он мог разглядеть – вел в люк. Не долго думая, сын гончара начал взбираться наверх. И тут буквально сделав пару подтяжек, почувствовал как его силой потянуло наверх. Он тут же стукнулся головой о закрытую крышку люка. В глазах потемнело. Канат висел в воздухе.

Люк открылся с третьей попытки. Снаружи не было слышно никакого движения – словно тени и не гнались за ним больше. Каю было невдомек, что для них эта комната оставалась невидимой. 

Над люком обнаружилась коморка, в которой можно было передвигаться только ползком. В полу были люки с решетками, такими хлипкими на вид, что казалось, они сейчас разваляться. Все они были деревянными. Из некоторых шел пар. Туда Кай заглядывать не стал. 

Первый люк, над которым сын гончара рискнул наклониться, украшал, по всей видимости, потолок светлого помещения. 

Глазам Кая предстала удивительная картина. Ванная комната была сплошь из мрамора. Посередине ее, находился квадратный бассейн до краев наполненный молочно-белой жидкостью. В ней что-то плавало – скорее всего лепестки. Там же нежился и хозяин. Его волосы были подвязаны достаточно высоко, полностью обнажая тонкую шею. 

По всем законам хорошего вкуса, вышеописанная картина должна была выглядеть элегантно, но то, как именно хозяин купался, создавало иное впечатление. 

С одной стороны от него, тень держала огромной торт из которого юноша беззастенчиво вытаскивал клубнички. С другой - тень держала открытую книгу. К ней «принц» обращался после того как извлекал очередное лакомство- ровно до тех пор пока ему не нужно было следующее.

У другого края бассейна сгрудились тени с кувшинами. Все они почему-то толкались, то и дело норовя опрокинуть из содержимое в воду. Они, должно быть ждали приказа, о том, что с этим содержимым делать, но его все не поступало. Выглядело это довольно комично. 

Но самыми смешными показались Каю бедолаги на заднем плане. Будучи чуть крупнее остальных они без перерыва выдували мыльные пузыри из ситечек размером напоминавшими горло бидона. Пузыри быль достаточно странные, голубые и белые, остроугольной формы. Были там и пирамиды и звезды и какие-то вообще странные фигуры. 

В общем- вкус у хозяина был необычный. Если не странный. Или может юноша просто был слишком избалованным. В любом случае – Кай решил нарушить это идиллию. 

С жутким треском, он рывком отодвинул решетку и прежде чем кто-то успел хоть что-то сообразить - плюхнулся в воду.   
Порой Кай и сам не понимал почему он поступил именно так, а не иначе. Не понял поступка и юноша в шоке созерцавший своего похитителя. Кай вынырнул прямо с ним на руках и теперь держал его мертвой хваткой. Ничуть не смутившись полному непониманию, молодой человек улыбался кошачьей улыбкой и даже недвусмысленно облизнулся. 

– Ну что? – довольно спросил Кай, залихвайски глядя на свою мокрую добычу – Кто выиграл?

– Варвар. – процедил «ледяной принц», хмуро глядя на трухлявую решетку плавающую в ванной.

Должно быть, она упала вслед за Каем. Хорошо еще, что хозяину в замке не могло ничто навредить, а то она, вероятно, упала бы прямо ему на голову. 

Сказав эти нелестные слова, он смерил сына гончара одним из своих коронных взглядов. Но не на того напал.

– Сам такой! – спокойно парировал Кай – Буржуй. Послал за мной своих и сидишь тут клубничку жуешь! Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. Раз спровоцировал, - он с чувством собственного превосходства взглянул на нежное тело – Плати.

Юноша ответил ему преисполненным раздражения пинком ногой. 

– Ну нет! – Кай ответив ему ударом в живот. Не сильным конечно, но красавцу хватило. - Теней своих бей!

Отдышавшись юноша, метнул на него злой взгляд. Как этот балбес посмел его ударить! Он уже думал пустить в ход зубы. 

– Ну что, стоите? – насмешливо окликнул теней Кай – Прикажи им напасть на меня! Если конечно, ха! Не боишься, что они снова тебя затискают! 

– Ну конечно – сварливо отозвался тот, но теней не позвал. В последнее время они и правда, бывало, вели себя странно.

– Что, не хочешь? Правильно – мигом подобрел Кай – На фига ты вообще их за мной послал?

Тот смерил его еще одним злобным взглядом и окончательно убедившись, что это не помогает устало попросил.

– Поставь меня на место.

– Пусть сначала уйдут.

– Уходите.

За пару минут эти двое остались одни. Тени как оказалось, все же умели развить скорость. Может, они вовсе и не собирались гнаться за Каем? В этом замке многое было достаточно странным. 

Но кое-что было и привлекательным. 

Стоило последней тени выплыть из ванной, Кай впился в шею добычи, оставив тому на коже красное пятно. 

– Оставь меня! Опять варварство!

– Ну вот только не надо! - неожиданно для "хозяина замка", Кай резко остановился и задорно посмотрел ему в глаза. - Я в лесу прекрасно видел, что тебе нравиться.

– Да? – не на шутку удивился тот. За последние лет сто, ему впервые встретился человек, который при виде его не боролся с желанием, а взял подобное на заметку.

Плюх. Его бросили в воду. 

Моментально сев сверху Кай вытащил юношу в свои объятия. Отлично, позу сменил. Продолжая обрабатывать шею, этого нежного, но но, как он уже выяснил, довольно вредного существа, он одной рукой надавил на сосок, а другой ущипнул за спину.

– Ай! – какое-то время не сопротивлявшийся "принц" выгнулся и обхватив Кая одной рукой, царапнул его шею. Кай нашел эрогенную зону. 

Решив, что пора уже переходить к активным действиям, пока у такого привлекательного, но как выяснилось опасного партнера снова не переменилось настроение, Кай, продолжая массировать кожу на спине, несильно надавливая, дважды сверху вниз провел по его стволу. 

Наградой ему был стон и как ни странно, последующий веселый смех. 

Кай в общем-то был прав – «ледяному принцу» любил находиться полностью в чьей-то власти. В такие минуты у него обычно проявлялось весьма игривое настроение. 

Закончив с возвратно поступательными движениями, молодой человек игриво куснул его в шею и безжалостно объявил:

– Ну раз ты готов, я возьму свой реванш.

Ничего особенно под себя не подготавливая, Кай резко вошел, заставив жертву оцарапать себя еще раз, и вытащил его на мраморный пол. Тот оказался ужасно холодным. 

Холод сработал, как мощный афродизиак. Спустя всего пару минут резкий движений, юноша, не стеснявшийся откровенно кричать опять выгнулся- в оргазме. Кай и сам был на пределе. Изначально возбуждение вызвал адреналин, но теперь это было более нежное чувство. 

\- Будешь спать в моей постели.- подал вдруг голос "принц" растянувшийся намраморном полу. - Пожалуй ты интереснее, чем я думал. 

«Ледяному принцу» обычно не снились сны. 

Но сегодня приснился. Притом, очень странный.

Ему снилось, будто его зовут Людвиг и ему 16 лет. Перед ним стоит мужчина выше его – черноволосый и небритый. И «принц» злится на него. Нет, он в ярости.

– Почему тебя не было?

Да, его выступление прошло отлично. Публика аплодировала, но публика и должна аплодировать разве не так? Зачем еще она нужна? Дарили цветы.   
Восхищаются им, чувствуя, как им далеко до его таланта. Но это человек, всегда должен быть там! Он - не такой как они, он в единственном экземпляре. И его восхищение необходимо «принцу» как воздух.

Мужчина улыбается ему, без страха и смущения, но тут лицо его становиться серьезным. Он выбирает, однако, говорить, на совсем другую тему.

– У женщины, которую я полюбил доброе сердце. Негодяи обвинили ее в том, что она не сделала бы никогда. Ты уже взрослый и должен меня понять – он хватает принца за плечи и смотрит ему в глаза. – Сегодня ночью, я помогу ей бежать, пока ее не казнили. И я уйду с ней. Он делает паузу для передышки. –Твоя мать ведь нашла себе человека. Пожелай ей от меня счастья.

– Он идиот. 

К тому же, нужно ему что-то передавать этой истеричке!

Мужчина смеется. Потом снова берет его за руку .

– Не знаю, удивимся ли мы еще. Но в душе я всегда с тобой. 

Поворачивается и уходит. Силуэт его исчезает за поворотом оставляя Людвига в состоянии холодного злорадства. На лице его медленно проступает ухмылка. «Увидимся ли?» Да не пройдет и дня как он вернется!   
После того как он так много восхищался им и столько лет был рядом, он надеется, что выдержит без него? И вдруг, словно инородная мысль пронизывает сознание ноткой отчаяния. «Он не вернется…».

Ледяной принц проснулся.

Мужчина лежал на спине раскинув руки и спал. «Вот оно значит как- мелькнула ехидная мысль- Это вот так мы не увидимся больше, да? Так ты хотел меня все эти годы? Чтож, так даже лучше». 

Наваждение быстро проходит. И приходит осознание, что рядом с ним лежит Кай. Какой, в сущности, дурацкий сон ему приснился! Но заснуть снова так просто не получилось. Внезапно распространившаяся внутри пустота, борется в нем со смутной надеждой. Да что это такое?! Наконец оставив гордость и повинуясь своему странному, но настойчивому желанию он делает попытку подлезть под тело Кая и уткнутся тому в грудь.

– Мм? – не просыпаясь, его новоиспеченный любовник поворачивается и покровительски накрывает его рукой.

И сон возвращается через пару минут. Больше этой ночью ему ничего не снилось.

* * * Рассказ пятый. Ворон* * * 

Кай даже и не подозревал, какое влияние оказал тот сон, на условия его прибывания в ледяном замке. Его кормили лучшей едой, специально для него каждый день готовили картофель и мясо, которых хозяин почти не ел и даже варили пиво. 

Страх, вызванный странным сновидением у юноши только усиливался, и теням было приказано следить за каждым передвижением гостя. Во что бы то ни стало, он не должен был выйти из замка.

Но вот странно, самому ледяному принцу вдруг стало с ним неуютно. Он избегал Кая и подолгу где-то пропадал. Толи пытался отвлечься от странной привязанности, возникшей помимо его желания, а может, разбирался в себе. 

Хотя второе вряд ли. Именно с этим у Людвига были проблемы.

А вот Кай страдал от отсутствия дела. Скучая, он облазил уже весь замок, от самых высоких башен до самых глубоких подвалов- были среди них правда и те, куда тени его не пустили.

На четвертый день, так и не избавившись от одолевавшей его скуки Кай забрал и нижних коридоров какой-то камень и пока никто не видит пытался придать ему другую форму - то стуча по ему то ножом, то камнями поменьше. 

Порода оказалась мягкая и поддавалось, но никакой толковой формы у Кая не выходило. Странный камень все время ломался. 

Пока Кай боролся с непокорным камнем, Герт наконец вышел на берег, после трехчасовой переправы.

Вопреки предсказаниям растений, от реки все-таки можно было спастись. 

Именно благодаря их собратьям - Герту удалось зацепиться за корни огромных деревьев выступающие над рекой. И надо же -только он вылез на сушу, как лодка остановилась и причалила к берегу. Справедливо рассудив что заколдованная лодка лучше чем никакой он решил вытащить ее на берег и спрятать в лесу.

Место где юноша выбрался на поверхность, было недалеко от опушки леса. Собственно, река только недавно занесла его в лес. Это давало надежду, что он не останется умирать среди вековых елей. Кое-как затолкав в тень деревьев лодку Герт, проваливаясь под снег пополз по не менее чем метровому снежному покрывалу закрывшему землю и радуясь что ему повезло - оно было твердым. 

Выбравшись на опушку, юноша огляделся. Никаких признаков селений. 

Передвижения ползком, оказалось настолько утомительным, что вскоре ему захотелось сдаться и лечь прямо здесь. Но представив как его найдут через несколько месяцев закостеневшего под снегом сын флориста все-таки нашел в себе силы двигаться дальше по опушке. 

Сумка, которую он взял с собой осталась в домике у колдуна. Живот заурчал от воспоминаний о тамошних вишнях и оставленном хлебе. Доберется ли он вообще до людей? 

Опасения Герта оказались совершенно напрасны - всего через полчала из леса с дикими криками выскочили разбойники - они расчистили тропу ведущую к их жилищам, которую ослабленный и усталый Герт даже и не заметил- так умело они скрыли ее за деревьями.

И вот, он уже отогревался у костра, связанный и слабо пинающийся в надежде не подпустить слишком близко облизывающегося мужчину, на вид лет тридцати пяти.

– Ишь, какой жирненький. Откормленный! – взгляд у разбойника был совершенно дикий. Да и сам он, честно говоря был не очень, с длинной жёсткой бородой и мохнатыми, нависшими бровями.

– Жирненький, что барашек! И рожей прям девка!! Может сначала того его, а? – радостно закричал другой, сидящий подальше от Герта.

– Да вы белены объелись. – слабо отмахнулся тот.

Хотя, конечно, рядом с этими исхудавшими грязными мужиками он выглядел просто красавцем.

Но все-таки голод побеждает желание. Перебросившись парой слов на каком-то непонятном диалекте, разбойники вытащили ножи.

– А-а! – закричал вдруг один из них, как раз тот, что сидел ближе к Герту. 

Его укусил за ухо собственный сын, такой же грязный и исхудавший. На вид ему было лет тринадцать - уже не ребенок, но все же не взрослый. 

Воспитание у него было то еще, отцу еще повезло что он не пырнул родича ножом!

– Ах ты паршивец! – закричал разбойник. – Да я своими руками тебя!

– Он будет моим слугой! – заявил юный разбойник. – Так, смерд?

– Угу – отвечал Герт, размышляя что и разбойник чувствует себя королем, когда у него есть, кому ему служить. Появлению мальчишки он был только рад. У этого хоть можно перехватить нож и потребовать вывести его до ближайшей деревни. 

Идея, может, и не лучшая, но это лучше, чем драться с голодными взрослыми мужчинами.

Разбойники мальчишку слушать не стали, но вскоре выяснилось, что у них и без него нашлось из-за чего повздорить. Они никак не могли согласовать, что же им, все-таки делать с пленником. 

В общей суматохе парень выцепил его и поволок в свой шатер, Герт помогал ему ногами. Никто, казалось и не заметил, как они пропали.

– Ну что? – громко обратился молодой разбойник к кому-то, едва они доползли до шатра – Этот тебе был нужен? 

Герт повернул голову через плечо, настолько, насколько, позволяли веревки. 

В глубине шатра никого не было, только черная птица. Юноша усиленно вглядывался в полумрак. Похоже это был ворон. Он сидел на жердочке и чистил перья. 

– Кхе...кххе – откашлялся вдруг ворон и вдруг заговорил человеческим голосом – Освободи его.

На минуту Герт задумался, не сошел ли он с ума уже после своих непродолжительных скитаний.

– Награда за шатром. – хладнокровно бросил пернатый разбойнику, и как только с Герта сняли веревки, перекочевал к нему на плечо.

Тот вздрогнул.

– Обманешь – убью. – предупредил юный разбойник, но как-то не очень уверенно. Его страх перед странной птицей был слишком очевиден. 

– Мы не будем ждать пока ты все проверишь, уходим сейчас. И конечно, если тебе дорога жизнь - ворон сверкнул глазом в его сторону, - советую мне не мешать. 

Тот бросил на ворона недовольный взгляд, обиженно пожал плечами и отправился проверять наживу, так и не решившись ничего возразить.

\- Эй!- попытался остановить его Герт которому совсем не хотелось оставаться наедине со странной птицей. Он дернулся было, чтобы последовать за разбойником, но тут же вскрикнул от боли обнаружив, что ворон когтями впился в его плечо. 

– Ты же не умеешь летать? – обратилась вдруг странная птица к Герту, словно ничего и не случилось.

– Нет – только и сумел вымолвить он.

С каждой минутой Герт чувствовал себя более и более неуютно, хотя казалось бы, куда уж неуютнее общения с голодными разбойниками. Неприятное чувство тревоги возникшее в нем с того момента когда он впервые увидел ворона, смешивалось со странным дежавю, тоже тревожным, не сулившим ничего хорошего. 

– В углу под тряпками лежат крылья на ремнях. - сообщил ворон. - Надень их и будешь… – тут он недвусмысленно хмыкнул. – Как бабочка.

Герт сглотнул. Чувство дежавю и тревоги усилилось. Может стоит рискнуть и попытаться сбежать? 

\- Ну попробуй - хмыкнул ворон, словно прочитав его мысли. - Я не буду спасать тебя второй раз.

Поняв, что он, задумавшись, пялиться на выход из шатра Герт немедленно перевел взгляд на ворона.

\- Кто вы? И как я пойму, что могу вам доверять? 

– А никак. – отвечала птица. – У тебя выбора нет.

Тут же раздался шум и голоса разбойников. Герт понял, что у него уже точно не было времени никуда бежать.

Юноша кинулся к углу, разгреб какие-то лохмотья и обнаружил там обещанные алые крылья. Они светились словно были сделаны из самоцветов и Герт с трудом отвел от них взгляд, когда ворон снова решил воткнуть коготь поглубже. 

\- Вы не могли бы меня не царапать. - Раздраженно обратился к нему Герт.

\- Одевай уже.

Дежавю усиливалось.

Юноша, летящий над снегами на фоне полной луны, и вправду казался похожим на бабочку. Ярко-алые с желтыми вкраплениями крылья, словно пришли из тех краев где всегда лето, но украшали, а не портили зимний пейзаж. Ворон же сам и не думал лететь - он сидел на плече у Герта, указывая дорогу. 

Герт с удивлением заметил за собой, что совсем не боится высоты. Никогда он не думал, что наблюдая леса и горы с высоты птичьего полета, не будет ощущать и тени страха. И тут, в воздухе, он даже меньше боялся ворона.

\- У тебя недурно получается управлять ими. - довольно сообщил ему ворон. - Кто-то из твоих родителей колдовал.

От удивления юноша чуть не потерял управление. 

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- Ты не даешь мне ими управлять. Силой телепатии или чем-то таким. И делаешь это сам. Думаешь я не видел полукровок вроде тебя?

Герт тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы пугаете меня. - честно сказал он. - И у меня на счет вас плохое предчувствие. Пожалуйста не разговаривайте со мной, а то я потеряю-таки управление этими крыльями.

Лететь так высоко было весело, но очень холодно, а потому он быстро устал, замерз и был искренне рад когда ворон, наконец велел ему снижаться. Герт боялся сам пробовать пойти на посадку - в конце концов крылья принадлежали ворону и неизвестно что птица могла вытворить с их помощью, прояви он откровенное неповиновение. 

Одна из вершин была совершенно плоской, словно часть породы срезали ножом. На образовавшейся площадке расположился небольшой домик. В окнах его горел свет, из трубы поднимался дым.

"И снова колдовство" несколько обреченно подумал сын флориста. Он уже начинал думать, не сниться ли ему сон? Выходя из дома он был готов, что повстречает людей недоброжелательных, но все все же не такое. Выходит старые сказки все же говорили правду. Бабушка рассказывала ему о некогда злой колдунье которая после многих лет злодеяний раскаялась и поселилась в домике на одной из горных пик. 

– Здесь живет колдунья, которую я давно знаю. Постучись в дверь и проси помощи - толи посоветовал, толи приказал ворон.

\- "Тира надкусившая три лимона"?

Повисло недолгое молчание.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Сказки. У нас есть такая легенда.

Ворон с интересом хмыкнул. 

\- И много у вас легенд? 

\- Много. - тяжело вздохнул Герт. - Вот только я не хочу к ней идти. Насколько я помню, эти три лимона были превращенными юношами.

\- Ну в этом мы с ней похожи. - сказал вдруг ворон голосом, совершенно лишенным сочувствия. 

Герта пробрала дрожь. 

\- Извините?

Тот промолчал. 

\- Вы не смерти моей хотите, надеюсь?

Ответа не было. 

Махнув рукой Герт стал снижаться. Его подозрение насчет ворона разраслось до таких размеров. что компания Тиры, если конечно это она живет в этом домике, уже казалась ему пределом мечтаний. 

В конце концов каждый из "лимонов" ее оскорбил. Поведение же ворона, очень напоминало ему о колдуне с которым он недавно познакомился. 

Действуя по наитию, Герт представил, что медленно падает вниз. Крылья повиновались и вскоре его старые башмаки которые он каким-то чудом не потерял за все время своих злоключений коснулись небольшой каменной площадки, отделявшей домик от обрыва. Ворон остался сидеть у него на плече, так и не шелохнувшись.

Герт сделал несколько шагов по направлению к маленькой двери и неуверенно оглянулся на своего спутника. Тот успешно делал вид, что он здесь не при чем. 

На вид обычная дверь, каких полно было у них у деревне. Вспомнив все случаи когда Кай, и особенно он сам проявлял храбрость, сын флориста неуверенно докоснулся до двери.

– Уверенней стучи, – донесся из дома сварливый женский голос. – Не стану открывать недотепе, который и постучать не умеет!

Герта прошиб холодный пот и все же он нашел в себе силы постучать в дверь кулаком и даже один раз ногой. Юношу немного успокоило то, что судя по голосу хозяйка была уже не молода. Он почти инстинктивно доверял пожилым женщинам больше - очевидные последствия общения с доброй бабушкой. 

Женщина внутри расхохоталась, но похоже пошла открывать. 

Она и правда оказалась в годах, эта черноволосая с проседью женщина в темном платье. На плечи ее был наброшен красный платок, из-под вьющихся волос виднелись золотые серьги. 

– Заходи. – сказала она, прежде чем он успел что-то вымолвить. 

Женщина немного кривовато, но беззлобно улыбнулась Герту, однако при обращении к ворону, взгляд ее заметно помрачнел. – А ты снаружи жди. – бросила она ему, нетерпящим возражения тоном. 

Тот невозмутимо слетел с плеча Герта на камень. Рассеянно провожая его взглядом Герт зашел за ней в дом. 

Ну и жара стояла в её жилье! Только захлопнулась дверь, как женщина ловкими движениями стащила с Герта добрую половину его небогатого платья, оставив юношу жутко смущенного, практически в нижнем белье. 

Герт с ужасом подумал, что ее поведение пожалуй располагает к оскорблениям и от этого она становиться особенно опасной. Хотя иначе ему было бы здесь слишком жарко. В сторону Герта повеяло запахом свежего хлеба - на столе стоял большой противень со свежими пирожками. 

– Бери. – сказала она ему, и когда он приступил уже к угощению вдруг спросила. – Ну, и что заставило тебя связаться с этим… хм… вороном?

Наслаждаясь пирожками и запивая их чем-то, налитым для него в кружку, Герт рассказал, как он вышел из дома и что с ним приключилось. Пропустил разуметься, только про колдуна. 

Он чувствовал, что ведет себя неестественно беззаботно, словно ее присутствие оказывало дурманящий эффект. Казалось он готов был вот прямо сейчас поведать ей все о своем прошлом, своих опасениях и даже желаниях. Это пугало. 

Неуверенный, стоит ли ему противиться, этому внезапному наплыву откровения он высказал свое главное опасение: Кай мертв. 

– Жив он. – живо отозвалась она. – У ворона, что не спросил? Ему то, пройдохе, виднее где он сейчас – женщина снова хмыкнула. – Почитай у знакомого его ягодами перебивается.

– Какого знакомого?! – мигом посерьезнел Герт.

Взгляд ее несколько поскучнел.

– Его и спроси. Мне нет удовольствия об этом мальчишке разговаривать. У меня оставайся на эту ночь. Пирожки ешь, да не все. Оставшиеся тебе в дорогу дам. И чтобы ворона этого - она сурово посмотрела Герту в глаза - здесь не было. Приведешь его под мой кров, пеняй на себя. 

С этими словами она оставила его и отошла в соседнюю комнату, но вскоре вернулась. Герт отметил про себя, что изнутри домик не был вовсе таким маленьким, каким казался снаружи. 

Он поймал себя на том, что безумно хочет спать. Здесь, под влиянием странного дурмана, страхи и тревоги уходили оставляя место лишь физиологической усталости. 

– Вот. – сказала она вернувшись с какой-то склянкой. – Это снотворное. На всех кто когда-то хоть был человеком – действует. И хитро сощурившись, добавила. – Тебе пригодится.

Этой ночью Герт спал удивительно спокойно, для того кто был зажат между предполагаемой людоедкой и сомнительным вороном. Настроение его рискнули испортить только завалявшиеся под лавкой лимонные корки, но как-то непростительно быстро о них забыл.

* * * Рассказ шестой. Договор* * * 

Кай искал своего ледяного принца по всему замку. Тот обнаружился в маленькой каморке, с виду похожей на кладовую, с плеткой в руках и фруктовой маской на лице. Происхождение маски было понято по запаху.

– Что это у тебя?

– Здесь? – юноша, продемонстрировал кнут.

– На лице. А этим ты, надеюсь, не теней сечешь?

– Нет. – «принц» сделал продолжительную паузу заглянув в глаза Кая, словно тот должен был что-то понять. – А это… – он слизнул кусочек маски, нанесенный над верхней губой – Я могу снять.

– О-о, – гость насмешливо улыбнулся – Ты хочешь чтобы я побил тебя этой штукой?

– А что такого? Ты же говорил, что понял, что мне нравится.

– Да нет проблем. – Быстро отреагировал Кай. – Только, – теперь он бросил многозначительный взгляд на «принца» – Тогда я хочу еще веревку.

Минуту спустя он уже привязывал Людвига к какому-то крюку на стене, попутно размышляя, не приделан ли этот крюк тоже для чего-нибудь эдакого. 

Рубашку с юноши пришлось снять, брюки были почти до предела спущены вниз – еще немного и они бы сами свалились. Примерившись на участку на груди, Кай, не сильно размахнувшись, ударил.

Ответом ему стал негромкий вскрик и впоследствии закушенная губа. Вид у хозяина замка был удовлетворенный. Он считал, что только он может вот так быстро превратить просто встречу во что-нибудь полезное. Самодовольный красавец даже выгнулся немного назад, требуя еще. Кай заметил, что его новый любовник имеет тенденцию выгибаться, когда ему что-то нравится. 

Край плети задел шею оставив красноватый след и гость аккуратно опустившись к юноше, сильно нажимая языком провел по следу наверх закончив игривым укусом за ухо. 

Затем, немного отстранившись, опустил плетку еще раз. Еще. На этот раз он облизнул удивительно бледный животик и не удержавшись прикусил кожу и там. «Принц» зашипел.

– Тебе нравиться кусаться?

– А ты думал, все будет по-твоему? – весело отозвался Кай. – Пора тебя переворачивать спиной. 

– М-м-м, – отозвался юноша всмотревшись в происходящее ниже пояса своего добровольного мучителя, и категорично заявил. - Я хочу еще.

Кай немного нахмурился. Он уже с трудом боролся с возбуждением.

– Ты слишком капризный. Ладно, пеняй на себя.

Он размахнулся и ударил сильнее. Один за другим удары посыпались на нежную кожу груди и даже иногда на бедра. Не стесняясь, Кай бил и по ногам. У него в принципе было неплохое чувство того, когда и кого нужно поставить на место, особенно в постели. 

– Ах! – вскрикнул Людвиг, выведя своего увлекшегося любовника на полной сосредоточенности на деле. - Да…

– Нет. – улыбнулся Кай – Порка закончена.

– Подож... ди... – юноша тяжело дышал. – Не сей…час…

– А когда мне еще останавливаться?- его мучитель нахально улыбался. – Хочешь кончить один?

На него метнули очередной злой взгляд. Не потому что забыли, что у Кая к таким иммунитет, а просто от досады. 

– А ты только и мечтаешь поиметь меня! Наверное не видел таких как я и теперь слюной исходишь! Ложился под каких-нибудь потных мужиков в сарае! Или они под тебя! – сорвался он.

– Ну все! – Кай злорадно потер руки. – За такое придётся изнасиловать тебя, как какого-нибудь мужика в сарае!

Тот испустил стон.

– Почему ты такой непробиваемый?! Ладно, тогда переворачивай меня быстрее. 

– Зачем? – брюнет уже стягивал с себя штаны. – И так нормально. – А если что, – он подмигнул, – могу тебя отвязать и будет еще лучше.   
Вот что значит любить делать все наперекор!

Сильный толчок и он уже внутри. В качестве смазки пришлось использовать слюну. Температура тела неумолимо повышалась, над ухом раздались тихие стоны. Те волны возбуждения, которые обычно посещали его с некоторым интервалом почему-то отказались приходить во время использования плетки и теперь, словно накопившись за это время накатили все сразу. Кай, сжав зубы и глубоко дыша пытался подольше продержаться. 

Зато принц держаться не собирался, и достаточно быстро кончил, обрызгав любовника спермой. Крепко взяв его за пояс и притянув к себе, вызвав при этом что-то похожее на мурлыканье Кай кончил сам, затем долго пытаясь отдышаться.

– Ты бываешь таким милым, – шепнул он на ухо Людвигу и нагнувшись, резко поцеловал его у губы. Глаза последнего широко распахнулись, но вскоре снова прикрылись и даже заволоклись мечтательной дымкой. Даже он от такого немного растаял. 

Возможно, это потому, что это был его первый поцелуй с Каем, но наверное дело не в этом. Просто Людвиг давно не целовался с тем, кто действительно ему нравился. Все-таки поцелуй просто с тем кто нужен только для секса, это немного другое. 

Не без участия последнего он начинал все больше привязываться к Каю. 

В замке принца не было утра и ночи, во все времена суток замок оставался одним и тем же. К тому же, у хозяина не было часов - они напоминали ему о его возрасте. 

Но в то время когда Кай и Людвиг понятия не имели сколько сейчас времени, Герт собрался в путь, потому что наступило утро.

Поблагодарить женщину ему не удалось - ее не было дома. Герт решил, что по-своему это и к лучшему. 

Когда в этом доме отсутствовала хозяйка, пропадали очевидно и проблемы с самоконтролем и не хотелось больше делиться всевозможными откровениями своей жизни. Сейчас это было очень кстати, так как ему нужно было подумать. Притом, желательно не выходя из дома, чтобы его новый пернатый знакомый ему не мешал.

Итак, он пошел искать Кая. Нашел разбойников, колдуна, странного ворона и бывшую людоедку. 

Каковы вообще его шансы? Сейчас он хотел убедиться в том, что ему все равно. Потому что, здравый смысл подсказывал что шансов нет. Герт знал, что пока у него есть силы он будет искать. Его упрямство невозможно было перебороть даже ему самому. 

Но душевного смятения не хотелось. Поэтому сын флориста потратил добрый час сидя на лавке, обдумывая свое положение и все возможные планы по спасению друга, которые можно было бы применить в этой ситуации, перед тем как снова окунуться в жизнь где можно действовать только спонтанно. 

В отличии от хозяйки, ворон всё также сидел на камне и ждал его, словно вообще не двигался. 

– Спасибо, что помогли мне вчера, – поприветствовал его Герт. – Чем я могу вам отплатить? 

Он не любил быть обязанным.

– Ты догадался кто я? – в некоторой насмешкой спросила птица, сверкнув глазом.

По телу прокатился холодок. Его худшие опасения оправдались.

– Вы… колдун? – выдохнул Герт. – Из… вишневого сада? Правильно?

– Отлично, что понял.

Герт сжал кулак. 

\- Что вам нужно от меня? Я же освободил вас от проклятия.

\- Когда найдешь твоего Кая, я возьму тебя еще раз. Это моя плата за помощь.

Это еще не самое худшее чего Герт ожидал.

\- Мне сказали - вы знаете, где Кай.

Наверное колдун ухмыльнулся. По крайней мере рот ворона искривился.

\- Все зависит от того, согласен ли ты.

\- В прошлый раз мое согласие вас не сильно волновало.

Судя по движению крыла, птица пожала плечом.

Некоторое время длилось молчание, во время которого будущий флорист собирался с духом. В конце концов птица могла привести его к Каю, а это самое главное.

– Хорошо, – сказал наконец Герт. – Я согласен. Но только если отведете меня напрямую к Каю как можно быстрее.

– Это не проблема, – Герту показалось, что взгляд колдуна на секунду стал хищным, тем, который он видел в саду, но спустя всего мгновение ощущение исчезло. Колдун отлично контролировал себя. – Твой друг у моего давнего знакомого. Он живет в ледяном замке не так далеко отсюда. Но лететь все равно долго, дня не хватит, так что готовься лететь ночью. 

– На север?

– Хм… – ворон похоже задумался. – В никуда. Это параллельное измерение. 

– Понятно. – Герт направился уже к дому, чтобы взять крылья и захватить пирожки, но его вдруг настигло неприятное открытие.

– А вы не хотите взять меня сейчас? 

– Нет. Пусть твой друг посмотрит, на что ты ради него пошел. 

– Надеетесь, что он бросит меня, и я уйду с вами? – сообразил Герт и немного улыбнулся. – Мы не в таких отношениях.

– Жаль, – отозвался ворон – Мне бы понравилось, если бы ты спал с ним и изменял ему направо и налево.

– Жаль, что мне вам не понравиться, – хмыкнул в ответ Герт. – Я вообще редко с кем-нибудь сплю, случай с вами – это исключение. Кажется, вы говорили, что мы можем вылетать сейчас? – расхрабрился вконец он, в тайне надеясь что экспромтом сказанное "исключение" не прозвучало как комплимент.

– Да. Собирай вещи.

За много часов полета решимости у Герта только прибавилось. И все же, когда он взглянул на замок, его пробрала дрожь.

Над этим огромным сооружением клубился голубой дым явно магического происхождения. 

Сотни огромных, освещённых северным сиянием зал тянулись одна за другой; самая большая простиралась на много-много миль. Как холодно, как пустынно было в этих белых, ярко сверкающих чертогах! Северное сияние вспыхивало и горело так правильно, что можно было с точностью рассчитать, в какую минуту свет усилится и в какую ослабеет. 

Не все залы были так хорошо видны, многие были крыты, но в тех, которые вместо люстр освещало северное сияние, были видны несущие караул слуги - серые тени, безмолвные, беспощадные и беззащитные одновременно.

На Герта они навевали грусть, смешанную с каким-то неопределенным ужасом. Трудно было поверить, что в этом месте и был Кай.

Оставалось лишь надеяться, что не в роли одного из них. 

– Вот там есть портал. – окликнул его колдун – Он перенесет нас в одно из подземелий. И держи свое снотворное наготове.

\- Да... - растерянно проговорил Герт, ища в кармане пузырек. - А почему вы не примете человеческое обличье?

\- Зачем? - в голосе ворона послышалось презрение. - Мне и так нравиться. И не я же буду кого-то спасать.

После этого Герт замолчал.

* * * Рассказ седьмой. Подземелье* * * 

Есть люди, которые, в общем-то не подвержены безумию. Но если уж случилось так, что оно охватило их, они не приходят в себя долгое время. К ним принадлежал и хозяин замка. 

Юноша со снежно-белыми волосами стоял над огромным котлом и читал заклинания из своей книги. «Приворожение навсегда» и «Без любви — смерть» уже были прочитаны, но Людвига одолевали большие сомнения по поводу их эффективности. 

Книга досталась ему от колдуна, бывшего когда-то его любовником. Ему вдруг подумалось, что тогда он был юн и уверен в себе, а теперь стал старше и начал во всем сомневаться. Возможно, эта перемена в его характере произошла после того, как он увидел тот сон. 

Причем, вызвано это сновидение было, как он теперь окончательно уверился, встречей с Каем, а значит, по сути дела, это Кай был виноват в терзавших его сомнениях. 

С одной стороны он недолюбливал сына гончара — кто он такой, чтобы нарушать спокойствие его особы? Но тяга к той энергии, которую излучал Кай, давно забытой за время сидения в ледяных покоях, пробудила в нем почти инстинктивный страх лишиться ее источника. Потому для Кая он избрал самое страшное заклинание с непоэтичным названием «Высасывание».

«Высасывание» вытягивало жизненные силы из заклинаемого, если таковой находился вдали от объекта любви. В это время он должен был испытывать невыносимые страдания. При мысли о страдающем Кае на губах у юноши заиграла злорадная улыбка. Сегодня утром у него, впервые за сто пятьдесят лет случилась истерика, когда он не обнаружил Кая в постели. Такого унижения, в первую очередь перед собой, он не переживал уже давно! 

А ведь еще вчера он совершенно спокойно развлекался с ним в какой-то подсобке, не беспокоясь ровным счетом ни о чем! Но поцелуй сделал свое дело – безумие прогрессировало. 

Людвиг хотел уже начать читать «всасывание», как вдруг неприятное открытие заставило его прекратить: страница, на которой находилось окончание длинного заклинания, была вырвана с корнем. Яростно перелистав несколько страниц, он обнаружил, что отсутствуют еще по крайней мере листа четыре. Вскоре о неприятной пропаже узнал весь замок.

Никогда еще хозяин замка не поджигал тени собственноручно. Теперь же он, самолично, чуть не устроил пожар в кладовой.

– Вы все исчезнете здесь вместе со мной! – яростно шипел он разбегающимся слугам. – Вы возомнили, что существуете без меня? Да ваша жизнь чего-то стоит только потому, что вы здесь! Вы продались за то, чтобы созерцать меня, так носите меня на руках! Кто посмел трогать книгу?

Увы, ответа он так и не получил. Пришлось побушевать и пойти за обеденный стол — утешаться десертом и обдумывать новые планы. И в это время вошел Кай. Он подошел к юноше сзади и резко развернул его к себе. 

Даже хозяин дома почувствовал в нем какую-то перемену, а кто-нибудь, почаще думающий о других, и вовсе бы понял, что Кай находится на пределе раздражения. 

– Выпусти меня отсюда! – Сказал он своему светловолосому любовнику, тоном полным скрытой угрозы. – Мне безумно здесь надоело. Или появляйся чаще, а не пропадай где-то там! Он возмущенно сощурился. – А лучше и то, и другое.

Ледяной принц вздрогнул. 

Вы, наверное, и сами хотите знать, почему это, оптимистичный Кай, вдруг пришел в такое раздраженное состояние духа? Все дело в том, что вчера, после минут любви, вновь оставленный хозяином замка, Кай со скуки ухитрился заново найти ту деревянную комнату, и решил позаглядывать во все решетки что там были. Из пары из них всегда шел дым. С одной стороны глупо было заглядывать в них, все равно ничего не увидишь, а с другой — Кай и сам не знал, какую службу себе сослужил, сделав это. Из заслезившегося глаза выпал осколок.

После этого, Кай, естественно, вспомнил свою семью, деревню, ремесло и Герта, которых покинул безо всякого предупреждения. Он не был в общем-то склонен заниматься самокопанием и редко ощущал чувство вины, но твердо решил вернуться.

Не смотря на это Людвиг зря волновался, что Кай его бросит. Тот прекрасно видел столь неравнодушное к себе отношение и решил забрать его с собой в деревню, самоуверенно полагая, что ему удастся это провернуть без проблем и непредвиденных обстоятельств. Правда, он продумал план. Выражение недовольства было его частью.

– Что это с тобой? – протягивая к нему руки, отозвался Людвиг. – Разве я тебя здесь держу? – Он подошел к Каю достаточно близко, чтобы его собственная шея отвлекала от любого рода раздражителей. – А я думал, ты сам сюда хотел…

– Не, с того времени мне здесь ужасно надоело. Здесь абсолютно нечего делать.

– Да-а?.. – Людвиг придвинулся еще ближе, почти касаясь его губами. Рука его скользнула по брюкам последнего от пояса и вниз. Он вызывающе посмотрел Каю в глаза – ВСЕ надоело?

Тот дернул юношу за плечи и посадил на стол так резко, что тот вскрикнул.

– Да – ответил Кай улыбаясь – Мне ВСЕ надоело. Что, надеешься таким образом уговорить меня остаться?

– Пожалуй.

– Не получится.

– Да что это значит??! – возмутился вдруг «принц» – Я наложил на тебя два приворотных заклятия! Где эффект? 

– Что, серьезно? – засмеялся Кай. Он нагнулся к Людвигу и, куснув его за ухо, шепнул – А зачем?

– Не знаю – смутился тот. Эмоциональная вспышка внезапно принесла вдруг больше эффекта, чем все ухищрения по соблазнению. Он явно не контролировал ситуацию.

И тогда, Людвиг решил пойти другим путем.

– Здесь под замком, – сказал он, – есть то, чего ты точно не видел. Если тебе так скучно, могу показать.

Они проходили по винтовой лестнице, когда замок вдруг содрогнулся. Люстра закачалась и едва не упала. Но это — лишь несколько минут, потом вдруг стало тихо, словно ничего и не было. 

– Ну надо же, как мы разбушевались – усмехнулся Людвиг. Улыбка его стала вдруг достаточно неприятной.

– Кто? 

Юноша жестом поманил его следовать за собой.

В одном из самых нижних подвалов, расположенных глубоко под замком, куда Кай никогда не входил, оказался выход в подземный зал. Спуститься в него, правда, было нельзя, выход шел на балкончик висевший практически под потолком. На пол залы, находившийся на многометровой глубине под балконом, можно было только спрыгнуть. И вряд ли остаться живым. Но не только от этого делалось не по себе.

На большом мраморном помосте, на небольшом возвышении лежал человек – сплошь синий, а местами и черный, он более всего походил на замерзшего до полусмерти или вообще насмерть. Но вопреки всем законам природы он, похоже, был жив и периодически начинал тяжело дышать, кашлять и издавать странные звуки, не походившие не на какие из тех, что может издавать человек. 

– Нравится? – поинтересовался у Кая хозяин замка – Когда-то он был ничего. До того, как решил создать этот замок.

– Это он тогда… так? – Кай начал отходить от легкого шока.

– Именно. – Юноша усмехнулся – С заклинанием что-то пошло не так и вместе с замком мне достался этот сувенир. Забавно, правда?

– Не знаю. – Честно ответил Кай. – А обратно его того… можно?

– Не знаю, – равнодушно вторил ему Людвиг. – Но ты можешь и узнать.

– Я не силен в магии. Хотя хорошо бы. – Он совершенно серьезно посмотрел на Людвига. – Но спросить других я могу. На примете колдун есть?

– У меня? Есть.

– Не спрашивал его? 

– А зачем? Смотри, – Людвиг указал на сверкающий огонек, повисший в воздухе прямо над ложем мужчины. – Если его кто-нибудь испортит, замку конец.

Кай сделал шаг вперед, рассматривая огонек. 

Толчок был быстрым, не хватило даже времени на осознание того, что произошло. Тело инстинктивно перевернулось в воздухе и уцепилось одной рукой за край балкона. Еще сегодня утром Кай был готов поспорить, что несумел бы сделать такого. 

– Руку дай, – прохрипел он, без возможности даже поднять взгляд Его сил и так не хватило бы и на десять минут висения.

Под ним образовалась воронка затягивающая его вниз. В глазах всё плыло от непонятно откуда появившегося дыма. 

Зал явно хранил много сюрпризов, но тяга к знаниям, равно как и к приключениям, у сына гончара как-то прошла.

– Руку! – прохрипел он понимая, что никто ему ее не подаст. 

Когда любишь рисковать, хорошо иметь друзей. 

Они, в случае опасности подадут тебе руку, а не наступят на нее туфлей с каблуком, когда ты будешь висеть над неизвестностью. 

Эхо разнесло крик Кая по всему залу. Удар должно быть сломал какую-нибудь мелкую косточку в руке. Но Кай не отпустил — с его инстинктом самосохранения нужно было еще побороться.

Людвиг поднял ногу чтобы ударить по голове, но не успел. Внезапно за его спиной раздался крик. 

– Кай!!!

* * * Рассказ восьмой. Обратный путь* * * 

Ледяной замок уже лет сто не наблюдал такую драматическую картину: хозяин его лежал на каменном полу небольшого балкона, белые волосы разметались по темно-серым камням. И он был без сознания.

Кай, благополучно вытащенный обратно на твердую поверхность, обмяк в крепких объятиях друга, который, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, выдохнул одно слово:

– Живой!

– Хах. Ну, вроде, да. – Почему-то решил отшутиться Кай. – Как ты меня нашел?

Герт улыбнулся и многозначительно кивнул на колдуна, прислонившегося к стене на заднем плане.

– Помогли.

Наступило молчание.

– А он не колдун? – вдруг спросил Кай. 

– Колдун. А что тебе? – спокойно ответил мужчина.

– Отлично. А то тут один… есть. – Кай указал в сторону застывшего внизу на возвышении мужчины. – Может, оживите его?

– Зачем?

– Он, ну… промахнулся немного с магией. – Кай говорил быстро, как говорят люди пытающиеся отойти от шока, за счет разговоров на другую тему. 

– Не могли бы вы ему помочь? – в свою очередь попросил Герт. Он подошел к краю балкона и теперь разглядывал посиневшее тело. 

– Не знаю уж.

Колдун приблизился к Герту. Каю вдруг мельком пришла в голову мысль, что этот мужчина внешне напоминает его самого. Впрочем, и Герт, как он вдруг заметил, немного напоминал «ледяного принца». 

– О! Узнаю своего ученика! – неожиданно прервал колдун размышления Кая. Он хмыкнул. – Стал, значит, игрушкой Людвига.

– А что с ним? 

– Есть такая вещь как талант, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Если его нет, получается вот так… Да, если я его оживлю – он испытывающее посмотрел на Кая, – замок уничтожится сам собой.

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами. Все, что ему было интересно в этом замке, он уже исследовал. 

Колдун отвернулся и поднял одну руку. «Ну, раз так» – говорил его вид, – то мне-то вообще всё равно». Ему просто нравилось впечатлять Герта. Потому-то он и был здесь.

– Да, – вспомнил он вдруг, – ты его заберешь. Сам колдовать, как ты вероятно уже понял, он не умеет.

– Ладно, – отмахнулся сын гончара, решив что подумает об этом позже. Не оставлять же этого посиневшего человека.

Потоки черного дыма, сорвавшиеся с рук темноволосого мужчины, сгустились так, что окажись кто поблизости, ему, наверное, вообще не было бы ничего видно.   
Направившись к телу человека, дымовая завеса сформировалась во что-то, напоминающее очертаниями меч, настигла и пронзила тело насквозь, вырвав из уст этого полумертвого человека истошный крик. Герт невольно вздрогнул, да и Кай тоже ощутил как на теле выступает холодный пот.

А затем началось превращение: синяя кожа свертывалась, словно кокон, обнажая розовую — вполне человеческую и не замерзшую, лицо обрело обычный вид, и оказалось, что принадлежит оно довольно молодому человеку. Жуткое тело превратилось в кудрявого юношу, на вид вряд ли старше двадцати пяти.  
Зал вдруг пропал, а ложе разрушилось — рыжеволосый свалился на обычные камни. Вслед за оглушившим Кая и Герта свистом, пропали стены замка.

Кай, Герт, колдун, Людвиг и рыжеволосый оказались теперь рядом на голых камнях в окружении стариков жуткого вида. Кай непроизвольно отодвинулся от них подальше. Кожа на этих людях висела, лица были до того исхудавшие, словно последнюю неделю они не ели. Ни на ком из них не было целой одежды. Почти что одинаковые плащи, в которые все они были облечены, выглядели так, словно служили своим хозявам как минимум лет сорок. 

– Это что... тени? – понял вдруг Кай – Они тоже ваши… 

– Есть и такие – равнодушно кивнул колдун. 

– Подождите! – воскликнул Герт, увидев как мужчина указывает взглядом на каждого старика по очереди, и тот исчезает объятый дымом. – Что вы с ними делаете?

– Отправляю в населенные пункты!

– Но им нужна хотя бы одежда! 

– И что, я буду этим заниматься? – раздраженно отозвался тот. – Пусть сами ищут. А тебе лучше мне не перечить, – заметил он, видя что лицо Герта обрело возмущенное выражение. – Или забыл уже, что тебя ждет? 

Открывший уже рот Герт, прервался на первом звуке. На это он не мог ничего возразить. Как минимум, его ждала плата. Нужно теперь как можно быстрее отправить Кая подальше отсюда, пока договор о помощи еще в силе. В конце концов, колдун не обещал вывести их отсюда. Да и лучше было поторопиться, в месте где они теперь оказались, было довольно холодно.

Вот так бесславно и закончилась история Ледяного замка. Правда, могла ли она закончиться по-другому, вопрос еще тот.

Два дня летели наши герои обратно. Герт, как и по дороге туда, — на крыльях с вороном на плече, а Каю и Людвигу колдун наколдовал летающий ковёр.   
Ледяной принц, как оказалось, вовсе не потерял сознание от атаки колдуна, а был им усыплен и достаточно долго не просыпался.

Женщина, что жила в домике на вершине горы, помогла им с припасами, но домой принять отказалась — слишком немил ей был Людвиг.

– Ишь ты, бродяга! – сказала она Каю. – Хотела бы я знать, стоишь ли ты того, чтобы за тобой бегали на край света!

Тот только рассмеялся. А остановиться путники решили в другом домике, давно заброшенном и стоящим на пустыре. К слову, вся эта деревня была заброшена, но разбираться — почему, они не стали — слишком сильна была усталость. 

Ворон, приняв свое человеческое обличье, растопил заклинанием снег и довольно быстро превратил один из заброшенных домов в довольно чистый и теплый деревенский дом. Метров на шесть вокруг него все растаяло, и там, где лежал снег, выросли кусты роз, видимо, чтобы порадовать Герта. Розы, правда, они дали иссиня-черные.

И Кай, и Герт заснули довольно быстро, а ворон в своем птичьем обличье приземлился недалеко от двери и нес караул. Непонятно, нужно ли ему было вообще спать.   
Утром все, кроме разоспавшегося Людвига, встали рано. И тут двоих друзей детства ждала новость — колдун отказался идти дальше. Мужчина заявил Герту, что настало время выполнить уговор, а завтра он их покинет.

– Что, хотите чтобы я ушел? – весело спросил Кай и, правда, – вышел из комнаты. Шутку его не стоило воспринимать слишком серьезно – он просто пошел в туалет, но сделал он это он крайне не вовремя.

Только за ним захлопнулась дверь, как, пошевелив кистью руки, а потом — и ногой, Людвиг проснулся.

Он медленно приподнялся на лавке, куда его положили, и какое-то время, словно ребенок, тер глаза кулаками. Впрочем, за этим умильным действием последовало холодное:

– Где я?

Герт ничего не ответил, обдумывая как себя повести. В другой ситуации было бы очень странно, что Герт с Каем как следует не поговорили, не выяснили, кто такие колдун и Людвиг и не обсудили, что делать дальше. Но усталость и холод сделали свое черное дело. Всю дорогу от бывшего ледяного дворца до дома на вершине горы и Кай и Герт практически спали. Они даже не говорили толком ни разу за все время — да и времени-то не так много прошло. 

К слову, Кай даже намеренно избегал разговоров. Он пребывал в состоянии полного смятения — без осколка в глазу все воспоминания о «времени с осколком» с каждым днем становились все более расплывчатыми и непонятными. Теперь он и сам с уверенностью не мог сказать ни почему он тогда последовал за ледяным принцем в замок, ни как конкретно это произошло.

– Ты что, меня не слышишь? – поинтересовался Людвиг. Тон его был таким, будто он разговаривал со слугой. – С какой стати… – он осмотрел бревенчатые стены, – … я нахожусь в этом доме?

Герт молчал, надеясь что скоро вернется Кай. Но этот беловолосый потихоньку начинал его раздражать. Жуткая картина висящего над пропастью Кая, так к счастью забытая после его спасения, медленно возвращалась и снова вставала перед глазами.

– Ты что глухой? – «принц» встал и внезапно узрел ворона. Это несколько поумерило его пыл. – Что ты здесь делаешь? – на лице его было написано удивление.

Ворон молчал. Он даже не повернулся на голос.

– Эй! – бывший хозяин Ледяного замка начал потихоньку терять терпение. — Зачем я вам нужен?! Меня что, похитили?! Сделав паузу, он оскалился. – Предупреждаю, что вам от меня ничего не добиться! 

О чем это он? – удивился Герт. Он что, вообще не помнит, что произошло?

– Кай! – крикнул Герт в надежде, что друг наконец соизволит вернуться. 

– Кай? – Людвиг наморщил лоб, старательно что-то вспоминая и тут, видно, вспомнив, нахмурился. – Причем здесь Кай? Встав со скамейки и подойдя к Герту, он прошипел ему в лицо, – немедленно выпусти меня отсюда, а то ты еще десять раз пожалеешь.

– Неужели?

– Ну, судя по твоему виду, тебе и так не очень жилось. – Людвиг окинул потрепанную одежду презрительным взглядом. – Но если ты думаешь, что хуже не может быть, то я тебе устрою. 

– Знаешь что? – в тон ему ответил Герт. – Ты настолько противен, что я не понимаю ,как Кай вообще у тебя оказался! Не верю, что ты не утащил его силой! А если это так, – он сощурился , – то это я тебе устрою!

– То есть вы меня не похитили? – до блондина видимо начало что-то доходить. – А что я тогда здесь…?

– Пока – стоишь, – перебил его Герт. – А сейчас будешь лежать!

И хорошо, что когда Кай таки вернулся: Герт успел только повалить Людвига на лавку и хорошенько приложить об нее головой. Недопонимание могло привести и к более страшным последствиям. К примеру, второй раз Герт, которого обуяла холодная ненависть, планировал приложить принца об угол лавки, но Кай уже бросился их разнимать. Ворон сидел как ни в чем ни бывало. На самом деле он даже наслаждался зрелищем. 

– Стойте! Кому говорю! Герт! – Кай наконец оттащил разъярившегося друга от основательно покоцанного «принца». У Герта, впрочем, тоже на лбу была шишка, а еще он был сильно укушен.

Разглядев Кая, Людвиг, наконец окончательно пришел в себя, и бросился к нему на шею. Ворон хмыкнул.

– Ну ладно, ладно… хватит. – Кай попытался стащить с себя намертво вцепившегося с него юношу. – Хватит, я сказал! – ему удалось-таки отодрать Людвига. 

Тот ничуть не обиделся.

– С тобой все в порядке! – от его лица веяло таким счастьем, что это было даже нелогично. 

– Да уж, – холодно ответил Кай. – Даже странно.

– Почему?

– После того как ты меня чуть не сбросил в эту гребаную пещеру?!

– А… это… да нет, ты бы не умер. 

– Неужели?! – сощурился Кай. – В следующий раз я тоже тебе по рукам ногами потопчусь, глядишь, не умрешь.

– С какой это стати?

И почему Людвиг совершенно не боялся нарываться?! Очень зря, кстати, потому что теперь взъелся Кай.

С криком: «С какой?!» он отвесил Людвигу затрещину, тем самым спася последнего от чего похуже со стороны Герта. Тот тоже был уже на пределе.

– Это тебе за все хорошее! Можем подраться нормально! Меня немного тянет треснуть тебе еще раз. Ну? 

Людвиг несколько пораженно помотал головой. 

– Нет, так нет. – Кай вышел на улицу умыться снегом в целях успокоения.   
Вышел и Герт. Ему помогало побыть одному.

– Ну что? – «проснулся» наконец ворон, как только они с Людвигом остались одни.

– Кошмар. – Ответил Людвиг потирая лицо. – Я использовал пару заклинаний из книги. Почему они не работали?

– Значит, ты не был уверен, что сработают – усмехнулся колдун. – При твоем таланте к колдовству смешно было использовать приворотные заклинания, когда ты САМ к нему неровно дышишь. И тем более — думать, что если ты скинешь его в воронку, куда в итоге затянуло Йохана, то он тоже останется у тебя как сувенир на память.

– Да я просто испугался, – честно признался юноша. Колдуну он доверял больше чем кому бы то ни было. – Он от меня слинять хотел. – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Глупо конечно. Пойду, помирюсь с ним.

– Ну, попробуй, – без воодушевления прореагировал колдун. – Смотри, опять не нарвись… И другого не трогай. У меня на него планы.

* * * Рассказ девятый. Заключительный* * * 

Кай стоял спиной к дому, подставив лицо неласковому зимнему ветру. До него только сейчас начало доходить, что он пообещал забрать это чудо с собой. 

А Чуду видно было мало того, что о нем думали. Оно решило заявиться само.

– Лучше уйди по-хорошему. – Не оборачиваясь предупредил Кай. 

Шагов в обратном направлении не послышалось. Каю стало даже интересно, что принц собирается ему сказать. 

– Почему ты не оставил меня там? 

Удачная попытка. Нашел, наверное, единственную наводку на разговор, которая может их помирить. Кай даже улыбнулся, но ненадолго. 

– А что, надо было оставить? 

– Нет. 

– И чего ты тогда от меня хочешь?

– Пришел рассказать, как выгодно тебе будет меня простить.

Даже для Кая ход мыслей Людвига оставался непостижимым.

– Извини, – сказал он оборачиваясь, – но когда ты такой... хм... не может быть никакой выгоды. 

Тот высокомерно поднял голову, планируя, похоже, продемонстрировать чувство собственного достоинства. 

– Красивее меня ты не найдешь, – категорично заявил он. – И тебе будет хорошо со мной в постели.

Не удержавшись, Кай опять улыбнулся, а Людвиг воодушевленно продолжил:

– Тебе все будут завидовать. Можешь выдать меня за кого угодно, мне все равно. Я даже за женщину сойду... Хм... Да, наверное, у меня неприятный характер, – признал он, но затем с надеждой поднял глаза на Кая. – Но раньше-то ты не жаловался! И самое главное! – он повысил голос, предупреждая возражения, и прищурился. – Я могу заработать столько денег, сколько твоей семье даже и не снилось! 

– Мы не нуждаемся в деньгах, – отмахнулся Кай. – Сами заработаем. 

Но «принц» поднял палец вверх, как бы говоря: «Сейчас, секунду», и внезапно затянул какую-то песню на латыни. Кай удивленно воззрился на него. Этого он никак не ожидал. Впрочем, надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не понять, что Людвиг хотел этим сказать.

От его голоса бросало в дрожь — в хорошем смысле этого слова. Голос его был высокий и сильный, способный, наверное, произвести впечатление на любого. Прямо как музыка. Кай даже заслушался, хотя и не понимал ни слова. 

Продолжалось это удовольствие, правда, недолго. Минуты через три замечательного пения, прекрасный голос с невероятной скоростью деградировал до обычного, затем до хрипа и закончил в состоянии жуткого хрипа. Закашлявшись в финале, Людвиг даже сел на снег. 

– Эй, ты в порядке?

– Да-а, – проговорил принц совершенно севшим голосом и снова закашлялся.

– При таком положении дел мы скорее разоримся на твоем лечении, – ехидно прокомментировал ситуацию недобрый Кай. 

Людвиг бросил на него полный злости взгляд и похоже решил опять что-то затянуть — прямо своим севшим голосом. Может он думал, что начни он снова петь, горло прочистится, но успех получился весьма сомнительный.

– Ладно, ладно я понял! – Успокаивающе поднял руку Кай. – Ты вообще пел в последнее время? 

«Принц» помотал головой. 

– У... меня... идеальный голос! – откашлялся, наконец, Людвиг. – Нечего смеяться!

– Да не смеюсь я, – добродушно отозвался Кай. Как вы уже могли заметить, он практически забыл про свою обиду. Долго злиться сыну кузнеца мешал природный оптимизм. – А зачем тебе тогда я? Найди себе покровителя, и будет он наслаждаться твоим голосом. У нас в мастерской много не попоешь.  
Людвиг поник еще больше чем после неудачи с пением и опустил взгляд к себе под ноги.

– Я что, совсем тебе не нравлюсь? Раз я хочу именно с тобой, значит, есть причины.

– Ну, делись, раз есть.

– Ты мне кое-кого напоминаешь, – выдохнул Людвиг. – В моей жизни... я не помню сколько лет назад это было... В общем, был один... человек… – Он запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил. – И пока он был, у меня был смысл в жизни, а потом... – он снова запнулся. – он исчез, и мне стало на все наплевать. Знаешь, кажется, что это даже круто, когда на всё наплевать, вроде ничего не задевает, но на самом деле тебя ничего не радует. Все равно, что делать, с кем ложиться в постель... все раздражают... и радости никакой. И я... ну... наверное, оттого, что мне в любой ситуации было всё равно... ну... скатился до того, что ты видел, и мне было опять всё равно... меня все устраивало... я и забыл, что когда-то было по-другому. И я даже никогда не чувствовал себя взрослым. Мне было лень чего-то добиваться, жениться... да все что угодно... В общем, когда ты появился, я вдруг увидел во сне этого человека и вспомнил что случилось и... – Людвиг поднял на Кая полный отчаяния взгляд, – и по-моему, мне опять стало не всё равно! Если ты… бросишь меня… Меня поглотит безумие!

– А мне показалось, что наоборот – чем больше мы общаемся, тем более безумным ты становишься, — честно заметил Кай. — Ну ладно раз так, тогда я не стану тебя прого...

– Это от страха! – воскликнул «принц» – Если бы ты был на моем месте и тебе бы, как ты — мне, объявили, что собираются смыться, то неизвестно еще...

– Что бы я сделал?

– Да!

– Ну, хорошо. А если бы тебя пытались вот так же сбросить в пропасть, ты бы простил?

– Я?

– Ты. 

– Разумеется, нет. Я прокрался бы ночью и отрезал бы ему го.... Ой. Ну... ну простил бы....

– Ты можешь отрезать кому-то голову?

– Тебе – нет! – быстро ответил принц. – Честное слово! – Он разглядел недоверие на лице Кая. – Могу поклясться! Знаешь... мне, наверное, даже лучше, чтобы ты меня зарезал... Если решишь от меня избавиться... То зарежь лучше. 

Сын гончара тяжело вздохнул. Какой проблемный, недоброжелательный и любящий драматизировать тип ему достался! И все-таки, длинный монолог Людвига возымел эффект — Кай в общем-то его простил. Честно во всем признаться, как всегда помогло больше любого высокомерия, угроз и обещаний.

– А если я скажу, что собираюсь быть вместе с Гертом? – спросил вдруг Кай. – Вдруг он хочет быть со мной? Может, он ради этого решил меня спасти? И если да, то с ним я и останусь. И даже не говори мне ничего. – Кай непреклонно посмотрел на застывшего Людвига. – А то я вообще не стану с тобой разговаривать... Но тебя я не прогоню, можешь жить со мной. Всё, я пошел спрашивать. 

– А... а если он не? – только и вымолвил «принц»

– Тогда можешь вернуться ко мне. – Кай быстрым шагом направился к дому. 

– Какой эгоист! – прокомментировал ворон, садясь на плечо Герта. – Как вижу, всё ради того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он-то ни в ком не нуждается. 

– Да ну вас! – отмахнулся Герт. – Что вы вообще здесь делаете?

– То же что и ты, – усмехнулся колдун. – Подслушиваю.

– Я просто выясняю, что происходит! Это же Кай, сам он никогда мне не расскажет.

– И зачем ты передо мной оправдываешься? Посвяти меня лучше, что ты собираешься ему сказать?

– Даже не знаю. – Герт мечтательно возвел глаза к небу.

– Что, льстит, что он наконец обратил на тебя внимание? И еще, наверное, Людвиг не нравится? Забавно будет посмотреть ему в лицо после того как ты, наконец, получишь своего дружка?

– Да замолчите вы! – разозлился Герт. – Нечего здесь каркать! – он согнал ворона с плеча.

– Значит в точку. – Ворон пересел на ветку и принялся злорадствовать дальше. – А не слишком ли низостная причина, чтобы встречаться с тем, с кем ты никогда ничего не планировал, м? И весь твой поход сразу будет выглядеть так, будто ты бегал за ним... Если нравятся эгоисты, так я дам ему фору! Впрочем, решай сам, я, естественно, тоже преследую свои интересы... 

– Как вы меня достали! – Хмуро заявил ему Герт. – Я что, уже что-то сказал? А вы – не только эгоист, но и настроение испортите любому. Вы что, романтик? Жениться на мне собрались?! Мы с ним и так всегда были вместе... А... – он махнул рукой. – Да ну вас!

– Эй, Герт! – услышал он оклик Кая, как только вошел в дом. 

– Я все слышал, — хмуро отвечал Герт. 

– Да ладно! – Кай рассмеялся. – Ну и что тогда?

Герт молча подошел к нему практически вплотную. 

– Вообще я не потому спас тебя, что у меня на тебя были планы.

– Да я-то понимаю, – махнул рукой Кай. – Надо же просто было ему как-то объяснить, почему я собрался тебя об этом спрашивать. – Да! – радостно вспомнил он. – Спасибо, что спас меня, кстати! Я ведь тебя так и не поблагодарил! 

– Да ладно, не надо, – смягчился Герт. – Но я думаю, лучше не стоит. Вообще, честно говоря, когда ты пропал, я даже не думал, спасать тебя или нет — в моей жизни без тебя всё не так как надо. Но без тебя, как «без друга». Мы всегда были именно друзьями, давай ими и останемся.

Они немного помолчали.

– Значит я «именно друг, без которого все не так как надо»? Мне даже льстит!

– Ты сам-то хоть вспоминал обо мне пока с ним там был? 

– Конечно. Но знаешь, со мной что-то случилось. – Кай немного нахмурился. – Я даже не помню, как я оказался там. 

– Может, волшебный осколок? – сын флориста улыбнулся. – Он всё же, прямо как Ледяной Принц. 

– Да нет!

– Почему нет?

– Хочешь сказать, я завалил ледяного принца? Ха!

Как ни странно, колдун и Людвиг не подслушивали разговор. Но даже они услышали веселый смех, доносившийся из дома.   
Хорошо, когда есть друзья. 

– Я сказал «нет». – Герт был явно доволен собой, заходя к колдуну, ждавшему его в соседней комнате. – Ну что, берите меня! Вы ведь так этого хотели. 

– Я «так этого хотел»? – Колдун поднял бровь. – У тебя повысилась самооценка, я смотрю.

– Еще как! Вы и повысили. Всеми силами старались меня убедить сказать Каю «нет».

– А ты и доволен... Ладно, раздевайся. 

– А разденьте меня сами. 

Колдун поднял вторую бровь. 

– В прошлый раз вы ведь так и поступили. 

Странное пламя не причиняющее боли объяло рубашку Герта, за пару секунду не оставив от нее ни клочка. Та же участь ждала и брюки, и бельё.   
Не успел юноша опомниться, как его прижали к стене. Обе его руки оказались подняты достаточно высоко, и обе колдун держал своей одной. Лицо его, приобретающее с каждой секундой все более хищное выражение, вплотную приблизился к лицу Герта. 

– Ты, я смотрю, совсем зарвался. 

– Собираетесь меня наказать? – улыбнулся Герт. – Как?

– В этой комнате есть прутья, кочерга, полотенца для связывания рук и железный утюг. При желании могу еще доколдовать что угодно.

– А может, не будете на меня злиться и...

– Да, пожалуй. Сначала то, о чем мы договорились. 

Герт вскрикнул от резкого проникновения. По телу растеклись волны жара. Вообще, он сильно подозревал, что колдун использовал немало магии когда был со своими мальчиками. Герт в жизни так не стонал и не испытывал таких резких волн удовольствия. Он резко двинул бедрами навстречу. Потом еще раз.

– Что? – немедленно отреагировал колдун. – Не терпится поработать самому? Тогда садись сверху. 

Они перебрались на лавку. Сидеть сверху оказалось больнее чем он предполагал. Лежать, стоять на четвереньках или просто стоять, было явно проще. Но было в этом и что-то пикантное. Герт подумал, что для необычного партнера и первый раз по обоюдному согласию должен быть необычным. Немного застенчиво улыбаясь, он наклонился колдуну.

– Только может вам придется мне помочь. 

Тот резко двинул бедрами, толкаясь внутрь. С губ Герта сорвался стон. Решив больше не медлить, он, прикусив губу, поднялся немного вверх и потом опустился вниз. Еще раз, и еще. Колдун, без предупреждения переменив позу, сел и впился зубами в его шею. 

– Ааа!… — боль должна была, наверное, остановить возбуждение, но оно только нарастало. Черноволосый мужчина резко продолжил движения сам. И Герт, вцепившись ему в плечи, почувствовал, что его накрывает заключительной волной... 

Он снова долго пытался отдышаться. Колдун уже встал и даже делал что-то у него за спиной. 

– Куда вы ушли? – окликнул его Герт. – Веселье только начинается!

– Выбираю, чем воспользоваться дальше. Не мешай мне. 

– Да ладно вам выбирать! 

Герт смело подошел прямо колдуну, опустился на колени и многозначительно взглянул на любовника. 

– Может, попробуем еще оригинальные позы?

– Может, – спокойно прореагировал колдун, брюки, похоже повинуясь его силе мысли, уже сами съезжали. Схватив Герта за волосы, он резко толкнулся ему в рот. 

Вы, наверное, заметили, что колдун сегодня был намного более добр. Может, стал добрее после того, как с него сняли проклятие? Все-таки он уже убил достаточно мальчиков. А может, влюбился просто...

– Хватит сидеть на снегу! – радостно поприветствовал Людвига Кай. – Я с тобой остаюсь. Будешь жить в моем доме!  
– О-о... по лицу юноши расползлась улыбка. – Я могу расценивать это как свою личную победу?

— Неа. Но можешь расценивать это как мою. И, кстати, – Кай подмигнул, – Ты ведь мне скажешь, как тебя зовут? 

На следующий день наши герои вернулись в деревню. За два месяца голос у Людвига восстановился и он и вправду стал давать концерты, а у Кая проснулось второе дыхание, и он проявил-таки свой талант к делу предков. 

Герт предложил колдуну быть вместе, но переехать к нему отказался — какой там замок на краю света, когда у него сад и мечта о своей лавке?! В итоге, колдуну пришлось перетаскивать свой замок поближе к деревне. Проклял он, честно говоря, всё на свете — переносил он его три дня, и еще два — прятал от деревенских жителей. 

Замок теперь был в горах, там, где бежала уже известная нам речушка, откуда и начались приключения Герта. Герт там, конечно, часто бывал, но и Кай и Людвиг иногда появлялись. По настоянию Герта колдун занялся оживлением всех убитых им юношей. Получалось плохо, но упорство спасало. А еще Людвиг вдруг поразил жителей деревни своей фигурой всё больше и больше напоминавшей беременную. Многие всерьез стали обсуждать, какого он пола. 

На самом деле тут постарался колдун, после того как «ледяной принц» решил покорить родителей Кая. Те были так рады возвращению сына, что на радостях разрешили ему остаться. Но за звание одобряемого ими любовника надо было конечно побороться. 

А колдуна, кстати, вполне позабавил эффект его заклинания, и он даже решил что может, испробует его на Герте. 

Когда-нибудь...

* * * Эпилог* * * 

Кай подошел к камину. С того момента, как они вернулись из их странного приключения прошло пять лет. Людвиг спал в кресле у камина, накрывшись пледом. 

Еще в замке он заметил, что Людвиг не проводил с ним много времени и все время куда-то пропадал. За годы совместной жизни он понял почему- у бывшего «ледяного принца» просто не хватает энергии. Он часто спал у камина, вот как сейчас.

Ныне преуспевающий гончар хотел наклониться и поцеловать нежные губы, но тут послышался дикий стук. 

– Что ты там творишь? – Кай извлек из большой свалки горшков черноволосого мальчишку. – Я тебе говорил идти спать!

Мальчуган показал язык.

– Щас получишь! – Предупредил его Кай. 

– Ну ладно тебе. – Людвиг потянулся в кресле. – Он похож на тебя. Ты тоже везде роешься.

– А кто-то уже проснулся и ждал пока я его поцелую? – Кай опустил ребенка на землю. – Ладно, ты же знаешь, что я его люблю. 

Услышав это, отпущенный мальчуган вдохновленно загремел горшками.

– Я уже вижу, что у него есть талант. – Кай снова подошел к креслу. – А ты снова, так сильно устал?

Тот встал с кресла.

– Для тебя я никогда не устал. – он облизнулся. – Ой! Ты что!

– А что? – улыбнулся Кай – Я взял тебя на руки. Не надо делать вид, что ты полон сил. Пошли, я уложу тебя спать. 

– Ну хорошо. – Людвиг прижался головой к его груди. – А меня ты тоже…?

– Да. Я тебе все время говорю что да.

– А я почему-то все время боюсь, что ты скажешь «нет».  
Кай донес Людвига на кровать. Наконец-то его семья смогла приобрести такой предмет мебели. 

– Зря боишься. Ты же самый красивый и лучше тебя мне не найти.

Людвиг рассмеялся. 

– Я и забыл, что я это сказал.

– Я тоже. Искренне говорю, правда. 

Людвиг улыбнулся и поманил его к себе рукой. 

– А говорил, я не нужен тебе. 

– Ну я тогда сам не понимал, что мне нужно. Мне вообще повезло, что у меня все правильно сложилось. 

– Угу… м…- Людвиг уткнувшись головой в грудь Кая засыпал. - Мне тоже повезло.

– Ты слышал, что Герт собирается-таки жить в замке?

– Не-ет – зевнул Людвиг – Значит, Бруно таки его покорил. 

– Угу. Он ждет ребенка. 

А в это время Герт и сам спал с колдуном в одной постели и тоже думал что ему здорово повезло в жизни. 

– Иногда, – обратился от к темноволосому мужчине. – Мне кажется, что это вы специально все подстроили. 

– Нет. – усмехнулся тот. – Если я что-то и подстрою, то так хорошо из этого не получится. Хотя наверное, так у всех. Ты хоть счастлив, что переехал сюда?

– После того как вы так меня просили, я просто на седьмом небе. Мы оборудуем ваш первый этаж под цветочную лавку. Можно? – Он поднялся повыше почти касаясь губами губ колдуна.

– Ну конеч... ну ладно, конечно, все будет как ты хочешь. – Обреченно согласился он, видя как лицо Герта стремительно грустнеет.

– Отлично. – Герт положил голову ему на плечо, улыбаясь как чеширский кот. – Я знал, что вы будете только рады...

Конец.


End file.
